Plastic Gorilla Days
by dance-with-passion
Summary: Rewrite of an earlier fic. The story of 2D...again...re-written with more accuracy. Includes one little sister, a bully, Russel, two girlfriends, children, a Geep, a monkey, and zombies. 2DxOC later on, blahblah you got the drill last time.
1. Prologue: D Day 1997

**I've been thinking...with the arrival of my *HARDCOVER!!! :D* copy of ROTO, I should rewrite All In Your Head. I have all the pages I'll need for information bookmarked with little slips of paper colored with a green highlighter, so I'm all set. No, seriously. Half the book has little slips of paper in them. I'll need that stuff :3 So here you have it, the newly written and freshly titled version of All In Your HEEEEAAD [[now called Plastic Gorilla Days, title pending if anyone has anything better. It's a combo of all three album titles if you have eyes]]**

**It still has the 3 OC's from the old one, by the way. And the dream part in this chapter is going to be about the same.**

**

Prologue- D-Day 1997

_I have a story to tell you. A story that is incomplete, at least. You all know me as 2D, y'know, the lead singer-slash-keyboardist of Gorillaz, yeah? Well, my story begins the 15th of August, 1997. It was the worst day for me, but it also sparked the beginning of my fame._

**

I stood behind a counter at the piano shop staring blankly at nothing in particular. I was bored, and had been in the same position for, god, at least 3 hours. I'm probably going to go mad if we don't get any customers soon.

Just as I was about to move from my statue-like stance, I saw a light. Without having a chance to move out of the way, it hit me in the face like a rock. I fell to the ground, clutching my eye in pain. I felt blood seeping from it, and any minute now I'd be dead, I was sure of it. Suddenly the room was spinning, and everything went dark.

Next thing I knew, I was in a dark room. The only thing I saw was a small figure, who appeared of an Asian decent but I couldn't tell at this point because her bangs covered her face. She only told me one thing- "Ni san"- and before I had a chance to ask her what that meant, she faded into the darkness. The floor dropped out and I was falling face-first. I thought I'd be falling forever until-

_FWAM! _I felt my face hit something hard and slid for what felt like a long distance all the way down something. I stopped, then slowly stood up, groaning. I opened my eyes and everything was fuzzy. A man who appeared to be green was approaching me. He jokingly asked me if I was okay. I nodded 'yes' and then he shoved me back in his car.

Once at his place, he told me I was to be the lead singer in his band. He needed a drummer, and a guitarist and we'd be set.

Things with our guitarist didn't go over too well though.

**

**A/N: One more chapter, then we'll have an idea. And Noodle will be next chapter, so this story should be shorter than the old one. Also, I'm tacking another fanfic to the end, just warning, plus another short one after that one.**


	2. Cheaters and Noodles

**I officially declare this version way better than the old one ;D**

**So, we travel a couple months into the future. It is now early 1998, and this is the UH OH SPAGHETTIOS with Paula :3**

**Then Noodle.**

**

Chapter 1- Cheaters and Noodles

So the guy who hit me with his car said his name was Murdoc Niccals. I told him his parents must have been on drugs when they named him, so he punched me in the face. After that, he asked me what my name was. I told him, "Me name's Stuart Pot."

He then told me I had a dorky name and I needed a nickname. Right after that, he then suggested "Faceache," "Blue-boy," and several others I don't really remember. I didn't like them at all, then I said "Well, wot about 2D?"

"Wot th' 'ell is tha' supposed ta mean?"  
"Yanno, cause I got dese two dents in me 'ead!"  
"Brilliant," he said sarcastically. I gave him a look and he punched me again.

So here we are, a few months later. Our guitarist is also my girlfriend, and her name is Paula Cracker. Our drummer is from the States, and his name is Russel Hobbs. He's a huge guy and loves food. No offense, though, our guitarist kind of sucks...I tell her she's good just because she's my girlfriend.

One day at practice, she was shooting Murdoc looks. I ignored it, though I had a twinge of pain at the fact that Paula might actually be cheating on me. She's a lovely woman though, I have to admit.

After practice, I offered for her to come down to my room and watched a zombie flick with me. She agreed, and at 8:00, she was there. We hopped in my bed and watched the scariest one I had, that lasted for over 2 hours. Every time a zombie popped out, she'd jump onto me and scream bloody murder. Once the movie was over, she asked if she could sleep with me. I awkwardly said she could, and she was filled with joy. We both went to go drink and smoke and do adult things. No parents around to tell us no..._No parents, not even any children! _It's perfect! Paula and I drank our brains out, and we were so drunk that we barely made it back to my bedroom because we were laughing hard over absolutely nothing. We didn't even sleep, just sang nonsense till 3 AM. Suddenly we both bonked out.

The next thing I knew, I heard the sound of Russel screaming at someone. "Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again Murdoc! And Paula, you're out!"  
"Whadjya mean I'm out?"

"Out of the band!"

"Why?"  
"For bangin' Murdoc! Now OUT!  
"I swear...I was drunk, I didn't know-"  
"Out before I break YOUR nose too!"

I decided to go see what happened. I threw on a shirt and went outside, rubbing my eyes. "Wot 'appened?"

"Murdoc and Paula was doin' it in a bathroom stall."  
"Wot...? No. 'M dreamin'..."  
"No, you ain't."  
I felt my face turn a hundred shades of red as the anger built up inside me. I tried not to unleash it, but I couldn't hold back much longer and exploded.

"Why would yeh do somfink like dis ta me?" I yelled at Paula in anger.

"I'm sorry! I was drunk...!"  
"Sorreh excuse, Paula. Get outta 'ere NOW! We're ovah! Yeh 'ear me?"  
"Find, but I don't EVER want to see your pitiful face again Stuart!"

Paula stormed out of the room without a word.

The next few months sulked by slowly. We practiced without a guitarist, but it wasn't the same. We finally put an ad up advertising auditions for a new guitarist. The ad got published, and no sooner did we get something.

A knock came to the door. Murdoc grouchily opened it, and then a 10-foot tall crate with strange writing and a FED-EX logo on it was wheeled inside. "Yeh got yerself a tigeh, Muds?" I asked jokingly.

"No Dullard! I didn't order nuffin."

"I didn' either. Russel...?"  
"Wasn't me."

The top suddenly rattled and then a tiny figure jumped out of it with a guitar in their hand. The figure appeared to be a little boy. He shot a karate-kick at least 20 feet in the air. "Yew got us a kid! A lil' boy!" I exclaimed to Murdoc. He responded with a smack on my head. The boy then slammed a guitar riff to end all guitar riffs. After a brief moment of silence, he bowed and said, "Noodle."

_Oh, that's embarassing, _I thought. "2D, yew knuckle'ead!" Murdoc insulted. "Tha'ssa girl, not a boy, genius!"

"Nani ga anata no namae desu ka?" she asked. We looked at her in confusion.

"Anata no namae?"

"I fink she wants ta know our names," I announced.

"Yeh fink?" Murdoc replied. "Well, I'm Murdoc, th' lard's Russel, an' th' freak is 2D."  
"Yorushiku ne."  
"Wo'ss yer name?"  
"Nani?"  
"Yer name?"

"Noodle!"  
"Noodle?"  
"Noodle."  
"Noodle...wot kinda name is tha'?"  
"NOODLE!"

There was slight silence as Noodle went up to Murdoc and sniffed him. "Anata ga omoshiroi nioi," Noodle said.

"Ey Muds, I fink she jus' insulted yew!"  
"Shaddap Faceache."

"Madokku, anata wa heikin desu."

There was silence again. The girl rubbed her belly. "Onaka ga sui ta."

"Yew wanna snack?" I offered.

"Snack? Howattsu 'snack'?"  
"Y'know, food!"  
"Tabemono wa?"

"Uuuh...like...waffles, o'...maybe some pizza?"  
"Pizza? Yo sa so ne."

"I take tha' as a yes."

"Hai! Yay, pizza! Anata wa nani ga iitai no desu ka?"  
"Yew ask too many questions. But I like yew."

"2D tichiwa watashi eigo?"  
"I shoul' teach yew English, I can barely make out wot yer sayin'!"

"Sore koso masani, watashi ga hoshii desu."

"So, yeah, 'm doin tha'."

"Yay! Watashi wa, anata ga suki desu." She hugged me.

This kid's going places.

**

**A/N: Fail Japanese translation time!**

**Nani ga anata no namae desu ka= What are your names?**

**Yorushiku ne= Nice to meet you**

**Nani= What**

**Anata ga omoshiroi nioi= You smell funny**

**Madokku, anata wa heikin desu= Murdoc, you are very mean**

**Onaka ga sui ta= I'm hungry**

**Howattsu 'snack'= What's 'snack'?**

**Tabemono wa= Food?**

**Hai! Yay, pizza! Anata wa nani ga iitai no desu ka?= Yes! Yay pizza! What do you mean?**

**2D tichiwa watashi eigo= 2D, teach me English? **

**Sore koso masani, watashi ga hoshii desu= That's exactly what I want.**

**Yay! Watashi wa, anata ga suki desu= Yay! I like you.**

**Please tell me if I got anything wrong. I used an online translator and Google for a lot of these.**


	3. Teaching English is Hard

**Gahh, sorry for being a butt and not updating since Thursday...or Wednesday...yeah. I've been soo busy, on Thursday I had dance then I had tons of homework, and yesterday my friend slept over. Saturday I was just plain busy, Sunday I was lazy, and yesterday my friend was over and I had dance, so again, I'm sorry for the wait!**

**

Chapter 2- Teaching English is Hard

I woke up a few days later to someone shaking me and yelling in my ear. "2D! 2D! Okiro! Okiro!"  
"Wot Noodle? Wojya want luv?"

"Watashi wa eigo o benkyo shi tai! Shite kudasai?" She gave me the puppy-dog face. It was way too cute to resist.

"Yew want me...to teach yew English?"

"Hai...watashi wa omou...arigato!"

"Okay...well...jus' lemme get dressed." Noodle gave me a look.

"Yew know. Clothes." I pointed to my shorts.  
"Oh. Yoi!" She covered her eyes while I threw on a shirt and some jeans. "Okay, yew...yew can look now." She took her hands off her eyes, then sat on my bed next to me.  
"Now...er...repeat afta me...well...say 'ello!"  
"He...hmm...oh! Nah...Hel...herro!"  
"No' quite... 'ello."

"Helro!"  
"Almost. Try again."  
"He...er...OH! Sore wa te ni ire ta. HELLO!"

"Hmm...fas' learner...Maybe yew could learn by repeatin' me an' people..."  
"Kurikaeshi?"

"I'ss easy stuff...tha' copy-cat game..."

"Easy stuff? Nani?"  
"Hm..."

A few hours went by and I gave up. We were in the band room getting ready for practice. I was talking ro Russel on how we were going to teach Noodle English. "I tried, bu' i'ss so bloody 'ard!"  
"Well, 'D...you aren't the brightest crayon in the box."

"I'ss 'ard though!"  
"I understand that 'D! Maybe we could get her...some kind of Japanese-English thing. Or maybe...a tutor or something..."

So after practice and after deciding what to do, Russ and I went to the library and picked up books and tapes for Noodle to learn English. When we handed her the books, she stared. "Kore wa nani?" she asked.

"Books. For you to learn English."  
"Arigato Russel to 2D! _Domo _arigato!" She hugged the both of us, then went to her room to look at the books.

An hour later, we went to check on her. The first thing I noticed was notebook paper scattered all over the floor and Noodle looking all frazzled on her bed. "I confused," she said.

"Well, looks like yeh learned somfink," I replied.

"Watashi wa so mo konran shite n da yo! Kore wa muzukashii desu."

"Look luv," I said as I sat down next to her, putting my hand on her tiny shoulder, "I'ss gonna be 'ard. If yeh need 'elp, jus' come ta me, Russ, o' Muds. Kay?"  
"Hai."

Later on, Murdoc called me to his computer. "I finally found somwhere ta live." He pulled up a browser window with a building called Kong.

"Tha'ss it?"  
"No, i'ss jus' a random buildin' I wanted ta show ya. OF COURSE I'SS TH' PLACE NIMROD!"

"Whoa, geez, don' need ta explode on me!"

"Shaddap an' get outta 'ere."

"When do we move dere?"  
"Afta our firs' gig at th' Camden Brown'ouse in a couple weeks. Now get!"

The Camden Brownhouse was going to be a night to remember.

**

**A/N: It's short, but it's SOMETHING. So more fail Japanese translations:**

**Okiro= Wake up**

**Hai...watashi wa omou...arigato= Yes...I think...thank you.**

**Yoi= Okay**

**Kurikaeshi= Repeating**

**Kore wa nani= What is this?**

**Arigato Russel to 2D! _Domo _arigato!= Thank you Russel and 2D! Thank you very much!**

**Watashi wa so mo konran shite n da yo! Kore wa muzukashii desu= I'm so confused though! This is hard.**

**Eeeh, yeah I know. Noodle will speak in some broken English next chapter, so you will be able to understand her soon.**


	4. Camden Brownhouse

**Yeahso...here's the next chapter for PGD. CAMDEN TIME WOOOO!**

**

Chapter 3- Camden Brownhouse

_November 5th, 1998._

"So here we are at our first gig," Russel started, "And we STILL don't have a name for our band!"

"An' all th' names tha' yew an' Faceache came up wif were really dumb," Murdoc spat.

"'Ey," I replied, "At leas' I tried an' didn' come up wif somfink dat sounded too like one'a yer...dark metal bands..."

"We'll think of something."

"Noodle 'asn' come up wif anyfin yet," I pointed out.

"Noodle, you got anything?"  
"Nani?"  
"Y'know, like a band name."  
"Hmm..." She thought for a long time. Time passed, and we all stared at her as she thought. Finally her hand came off her chin and she took in a deep breath, then yelled at the top of her lungs "GORILLAAAAAAAAAAZ!"

"Tha'ss sucha-"

"Ehem," Russel gave him 'the look'.

"A brilliant name Noods an' might I say it might get us signed!" Noodle beamed. I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. She was so cute, like an over-obnoxious puppy. She was loud and somewhat destructive but no matter what, she was so innocent and never actually meant any harm. And I knew she liked me as a big brother. All of us- we're her big brothers. But Noodle seems to like me and Russel more than Murdoc, because whenever she can't get Russel up after a nightmare, she comes to me. I'm actually afraid that one day, she'll find out about my addictions- smoking and painkillers. I can't imagine how heartbroken the little girl would be if she found out.

"Faceache, c'mon we're on!" Murdoc yelled, pulling me out of my daze.

"Comin'!"

We took our places on stage in front of a bunch of people at tables down below. The announcer guy went to the microphone on the side of the stage. "And for our next band, please welcome...err...what are you guys called?"  
"Noodle, yew tell 'im."  
"GORILLAZ!"

"Uhh, Gorillaz."

People applauded as we got ready. I took a deep breath. I was confident in this, and nervous at the same time. Russel then counted off with his drumsticks. We were playing a song called Punk, which was pretty short. My part came up, and I yell-sang into the mic:

_Said to myself, "I'll go up"_

_Makeup for myself, I'll never_

_Always this time I thought I stand up_

_Then another day to shut up_

_Back to this town, doing what you can_

_Bound to be gone, damned a loser_

_Damned it but I'll never give up_

_But everybody said to shut up_

_Damned she might care to love up_

_Then say she'll never get up_

_Everybody said to shoot up_

_Last time I tell them word up_

_Down in the sun, I did what I was told_

_Did it to myself, did it to myself_

_And don't expect anything else_

_Cause everybody told me "shut up"_

I felt a sudden rush of success flow through my veins as the audience roared with applause and screams. It seems everyone in the Brownhouse enjoyed our performance, which made me smile even bigger than I was before. We left the stage, and a drunk-looking guy met us backstage. He extended his arm, shaking each of our hands. Then he introduced himself as "Mr. Whiffy Smiffy", and then told us his opinion. "You four are the next hottest thing in music! I can see it already...your name headlining all the magazines. So I've decided that I am signing you!"

We all were taken by surprise and all shouted "YEAH!". Today is quite possibly the greatest day of my life.

To celebrate, the next day was a party. Everyone was drinking and having a grand old time. Noodle sat next to me staring at my drink. She pointed to it. "What dis?" she asked.

"I'ss Vodka," I replied.

"Noodle have some?"  
"I...I dunno, migh' be a lil' strong. An' yer only six? Seven?"  
"Eight," she replied.

"Eight. Yeah, yer real- oh no." Noodle was taking a sip, and immediately spat it out. "Yucky."  
"Told yeh," I said. "Maybe yew should get some...Coke o' somfink."

"Okay!" She skipped off, looking for something she could drink. She came back with no luck. "Noodle no can find Coke."

"Oh, eughh...I'ss ova dere," I pointed to a mini-fridge plugged into the wall, "In dat fing."

"Okay!" She skipped off again, then came back with a red can.

A couple hours later, someone threw something squishy at the back of my head. I patted it, and it was spaghetti. I picked up a banana and threw it at Murdoc. He ducked, and threw a handful of pretzels at me. But they hit Russel instead. Within five minutes, the entire place had turned into a food warzone, with everything from apples to zuchini flying everywhere. Noodle playfully dumped my fifth drink all over me, causing me to jump. I threw a cupcake as hard as I could then turned around, only to have Russel shove an éclair into my mouth, so hard that it went into my throat. I tried screaming, but I couldn't, and collapsed to the ground. Noodle, who was right next to me, screamed. Everyone stopped and went silent. Noodle pointed to me. I was on the ground gasping for air. "'ELP ME!" I croaked. Then everything went black.

**

**A/N: As far as I remember, no one's ever mentioned the Camden Brownhouse or the signing party in their fics...umm...yeah. I also don't ****know who it was that shoved that éclair** **down 2D's throat, so I just assumed it was Russel, kay?**** Next chapter is the hospital scene, followed by Jamaica, then the first music video! :D**


	5. Tonsils

**Okay, now you're going to see what happened to 'D :O**

**Sorry if my notes seem short, I'm in a pissy mood.**

**

Chapter 4- Tonsils

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and a blinding light shone in. My throat hurt like hell and I couldn't think straight. _Am I dead?_ I then said out loud, "If 'm dead, den 'm glad 'm in 'eaven." My voice was vey raspy.

"'D, you ain't dead," Russel said from the other side of the room. I looked over at him. Noodle was sleeping on his lap and Murdoc wasn't even there. _Figures._

"Noodle-girl," Russel told noodle, "'D's up." Noodle sat up, stretching, then headed over to me excitedly. She reached for me to pick her up and sit next to me. "2D no dead!"

"No 'm not."

"2D okay?"  
"'M fine Noodle-luv. Ain't nuffin t' worry about."

"Okay!" She ran back to Russel.

"They took your tonsils out. Said that eclair knocked 'em outta place, and so they had to go. If you didn't get them out you woulda died."  
"Wow."

"Yeah. You'll be here for a while. But we'll visit you, and I'll stick Murdoc's cross up his a-- if he doesn't come with us at least once."

"Will I still be able ta sing?"  
"Yeah, you will."

"Oh, fank god."

"Eh, they said like, 10 days till you're outta here, so just hang in there 'D."

"I will."

The next ten days dragged on like a car with a bag of 30 ton bricks tied to the back. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But it was slow, I can tell you that. Each day, Russ and Noodle came to visit me. Noodle always brought me ice cream from downstairs, and she told me she was making a picture for me. Russel also announced we'd start recording early next year, something that made me excited. Murdoc actually did come one day, but it was forceful. He actually felt sorry for me, which scared me a bit.

The tenth day finally came, and I hopped out of bed as soon as Russel and Noodle came to pick me up. I got back into my clothes and shoes, and we went down to the lobby and checked me out. The daylight was blinding, and it felt unusually drafty. As soon as we got in the car, I asked Noodle about the drawing. "You see it when home," she replied.

"I can' wait to see it Noodle luv! Bet it looks wondaful."

"2D will like it. Me spend long time."

Everyone had moved into Kong a couple days ago. All my stuff was there. Noodle showed me her room. "I'ss very nice," I commented. She smiled then picked up a piece of paper. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, le'ss see it!"

She flipped over the paper and revealed a crayon-colored drawing of me and her. I could see mounds of effort put into it, and it looked very good to me. Well, it might have just been me, because Noodle was a much better artist than I was. "Tha'ss very good! Way betta den anyfin' I could eva do," I said with a smile.

"Arigato!" She handed me the picture. I couldn't help but give her a great big hug, and lifted her 3'2 figure from the ground and squeezed her. She was taken by surprise and laughed the whole time. I couldn't get over how tiny she was! She was nearly half my height and very skinny. But she'd grow, I knew it.

_November 31st, 1998. Recording time. Uhh...Yay?_

It's the first day of recording. It's 8:30 AM and I'd much rather be sleeping. I think I'm actually sleeping at the piano...

"EY FACEACHE!" Murdoc yelled in my ear. I screamed then woke up.

"Go get some coffee. Yer gonna be sleepin' th' whole time if yeh keep doin tha'!"

"Sorry."

I didn't know we weren't going to record all our parts at once. But with me being the singer, I had to record all my parts later in the day. So I sat around watching the others. Watching Russel and Murdoc's recording sessions were the most torture because they were just backgrounds really, and it was the same thing over and over and over...and over to me. Noodle's parts were more fun to watch, because she also did vocals too. I can't lie, she has a very lovely voice. After 6 PM, it was finally my turn to go in and record some things.

6 months into recording later, we had just about had it with each other.

_Shigotono ato nii_

_Me ga sameru_

_Nani ka shinakucha_

_Shigotono ato nii_

_After a hard day_

_It's time to wake up_

_I need a make-up_

_After a hard day._

**

**A/N: I procrastinated on this one. I wrote maybe, 1 page, then I quit, then added the rest today. I don't own Gorillaz or Faust. But in Soviet Russia Gorillaz own me:D**


	6. Sand, Sun, and Crabs

**Yay, we've made it to the three chapters set aside for Jamaica! :D And the sand crabs are going to be in this one. :3**

**

Chapter 5- Sand, Sun, and Crabs

_April 2000._

"FACEACHE WAKE UP!" was my wake-up call.

"Why yew wakin' me up so early, Muds?" I asked tiredly, looking at my alarm clock. "I'ss 6 in th' mornin'!"

"We're goin' to Jamaica. Pack yer fings."  
"Wot...? No one said anyfin' 'bout Jamaica."

"I did. Now get yer arse movin' before I smash yer face!"

I stretched as Murdoc left the room. I then looked around for a duffel bag to put my clothes into. Lazily, I threw enough clothes in there for 2 weeks. I also packed a small bag with carry-on items, and my pills. I decided it would be a good thing to leave my lighter back, since I'd rather not get busted for having one in my bag. I'd buy all that stuff once I got to Jamaica.

I was the last one out into the carpark, and we all piled into the car, throwing our bags in the trunk. I looked around at everyone else. Noodle was the only one who was still in her pajamas, and as soon as we got in the car she sleepily asked me to sit in the back with her. I nodded, then switched back there with her and Russel. After I got my seatbelt on, she leaned over on me and dozed off. We then zoomed into the early morning light and off to the airport.

I had to wake Noodle up when we were 5 minutes from the airport, and it was partially because we were almost there, and the side of her radio helmet was poking my arm, and it was really getting painful. She sat up and yawned. When we parked, Murdoc threw a shizzload of bags into my arms and expected me to carry them. Russ threatened to kick him in his weak spot, and then lightened my load by grabbing Noodle's, his, and Murdoc's bags from my arms. When we got inside, there was a huge line for check-in. But the line moved fast, and then we got in line for security.

Things with Murdoc in security didn't go over too well. He got busted for having his lighter, flick-knife, and cigarettes in his pockets, and they all got confiscated. I was cracking up because he was so dumb. "Who's th' dullard now?" I joked. He grabbed my neck and choked the life out of me. Russel actually did kick him in the soft spot, and then we found our terminal. We were boarding already, and it was at first call which meant it was our turn to board.

On the plane, Noodle sat next to me. Russel sat next to Murdoc on the other side. Murdoc was gripping his seat like a scared cat. Noodle sat next to me playing her GameBoy with her helmet on, possibly listening to music judging by the fact she was silently singing to herself. The stewartess came up to her and told her she needed to turn everything off. She looked up, confused, then went back to playing her game. "Oh, uh...she don' speak much English," I told the stewartess, who was very attractive. "Well, what language does she speak?"  
"Japanese."

"Then, let's try this." She tapped Noodle's shoulder, and she looked up again.

"Go tān ga dete iru. Anata ga modotte watashi ga sō iu toki ni sore o mawasu koto ga deki masu."

"Oh, " Noodle responded, "Watashi wa zan'nen desu."

"Arigato." Noodle switched off her game and her helmet. We pulled out of the airport, and I caught a glance of Murdoc on the other side. He looked nervous. Turns out, he's terrified of flying. As we sped up, he got more scared, and by the time we took off, he looked like he was about to crap himself, but the look on his face was absolutely priceless. Once we got the okay, Noodle went back to playing her game and I tried to take a nap after my unpleasant wake-up call. I was quickly woken up by the stewartess asking if I wanted something to drink. I asked for a coffee, and she asked Noodle the same question in Japanese. Noodle asked for the same thing I did, and the stewartess gave her an odd look. "Yer drinkin' coffee now Noods?" I asked playfully.

"Me try coffee. Coffee smell good."

"Okay...but yew migh' get a lil' bouncy. Jus' warnin' yeh now."

With our coffee came peanuts. I saved them for later, because I felt a little woozy. I decided to sleep and this time I actually did.

When I woke up, we landed in Jamaica, and **hard** because it was windy. The plane quickly slowed down, and we were finally here in "KINGUSTON JAMEICA!" as Noodle called it.

Our place wasn't too shabby. It was a nice wooden house near the beach. When we got inside, we were met by a blast of cool air coming from the central air conditioning. Noodle perked up and screamed "Beach! Me wanna go to beach!" and then gave us that look of cuteness that even Murdoc can't resist (sometimes, anyways). We decided that today should just be relaxing, and we'd get to work tomorrow. We all claimed rooms then went to get ready.

I changed from my jeans and t-shirt to a pair of shorts and no shirt. When I came out, Noodle had found the bluest bathing suit she owned and wore shorts on the bottom. Russel just stayed in what he was wearing before besides taking off the big sweatshirt he was wearing before. Murdoc was going to go in his underpants, but we insisted he wore shorts as well, because that would be embarassing to be on the beach with a half-drunk, half-naked sod like Murdoc.

When we got on the boardwalk, Murdoc went the opposite way that we did. Noodle went on the beach, and this was when I noticed she wasn't wearing her helmet for once, and that underneath her helmet was the rest of her hair, shaven on either side with a mohawk in the middle. I followed her onto the beach, and Russel followed behind us. I stood in the tide as Noodle ran in to join other kids and teenagers- and even adults- in the waves and splash around in them. I was going to join her, but when I got out far enough, a massive wave came and knocked me over again and soaked me head to toe. I rubbed my eyes then went back in and found Noodle, right as a giant wave came in and Noodle dove into it. I was washed back again, with a second coming before I was back in balance. I finally made it to Noodle's distance, and she showed me how to bodysurf- when a wave comes, you follow its path by going on your belly and riding it as it crashes on the shore. I felt like a little kid again.

An hour passed and Noodle decided she wanted to go on the boardwalk. I stayed behind as her and Russel went back up. A couple of kids came up to me and asked to bury me. Before I could answer, then had already dug a hole and told me to get in. After filling the hole with sand again, they left me behind, so now my head was sticking out of the sand.

I stayed there all day, until it was sunset in fact, until Russel and Noodle found me again, and helped me out. I was sunburnt now. As we made our way back to our place, I realized that sand crabs had made my shorts their home. I was squealing the whole way back, and screamed very loud when a huge one bit my butt. I changed my shorts when we got back.

Later that night, I decided to admire the warm weather by sitting on the roof and having a smoke. Noodle was in bed, and it was much past midnight by now, so she wouldn't catch me, right? Nope. As soon as I heard her heavily-accented voice call my name, I panicked then chucked the ciggie butt as far as I could, then slid back into my room. "Wotjya need luv?"

"I had bad dream," she said. The poor girl was shaking so much she could cause an earthquake.

"Yew poor fing! Yer shaking!" I pointed out as I popped three mints into my mouth to hide the scent of tobacco. "Yew can sleep in 'ere for now. When I go ta bed, den I'll take yew back t'yer room. Okay?"  
"Hai, arigato." She slid under the covers and went back to sleep. I never left her side. She was warm, and sleeping heavily. I dozed off myself.

I was soon awoken by her tossing and turning violently in her sleep. She was screaming and yelling things in Japanese I couldn't understand. I woke her up and she shot up like a rocket and was breathing heavily. "Me no go back to sleep," she said with fear in her voice. I stroked her dark locks as she leaned her head against my chest. "2D smell good. Like...butterscotch."

"Fanks. I dunno where it came from d'ough." I kept stroking her hair, and sang her to sleep, and ended up singing myself to sleep as well.

**

**A/N: Fail Japanese, part 3:**

**Go tān ga dete iru. = Turn that off**

**Anata ga modotte watashi ga sō iu toki ni sore o mawasu koto ga deki masu.= You can turn it back on later. [[I think it's something like that.]]**

**Watashi wa zan'nen desu.= I am sorry.**


	7. Storm Rolls In

**Sorry for not updating in a bajillion years! I've been busy with state exams and dance pictures and all that crap. I'll try to update as much as I can however. I've also got a few story concepts in mind, including one set during WWII, a really scary one, and one where they all get stuck in elevators when the power goes out in a hotel with the person they'd least like to be with.**

Chapter 6- Storm Rolls In

A week passed and we had done a great deal of recording. It seemed that recording in Jamaica was a really good idea. We go to the beach whenever we can because the weather's been just awesome. When we come back from the beach, we sleep or just relax, and then go back to record. After that, sometimes we'll enjoy nightlife on the boardwalk, or just spend an evening inside.

Today's been extremely sticky. As soon as I walked outside, I felt like I had stepped into a sauna. I had a twisted feeling in my stomach that there was a bad storm on the way. I stood in awe and didn't notice that my name had been called. It had been Noodle, warning me that Murdoc was about to come and attempt to smash my face in even more than it already is. Noodle's gotten tanner. When we got here, she had a light olive complexion. But I'm glad she's enjoying herself, as am I. I still have to be cautious of when I smoke, because I really don't want her catching me. She seems to have assumed that only bad guys smoke. I'm not a bad guy...am I?

Suddenly, when I turned around, I met a fist. As soon as I could feel the floor again, I also felt a liquid drip out of my nose. _Great, _I thought, _a nosebleed. _Noodle handed me a wad of tissues and asked if I was alright. I said I was and she said "Okay!" and went outside again.

During recording, we were constantly stopping because the air conditioning was broken and we needed a repairman. The fan we were using didn't cut it, and every 30 minutes I'd grab another water bottle from the mini-fridge in the recording studio. All of us would do the same. Except Murdoc, who only went "when absolutely nescessary". I swear, that man's half-cactus. We ended up stopping 2 hours in because it was too hot to record.

Later that night, Noodle and I sat on the roof. We were listening to the crickets chirp wildly. I looked out to the sea and saw flashes of lightning way off in the distance. I looked at Noodle. "Dontcha fink dat Sound Check would soun' great if we reco'ded out 'ere?" I asked her. She blinked, then realized what I said.

"Hai! I'll go get...de um...thingy! An' Russel-kun an' Maddoku."

A few minutes later, Noodle poked her head out of the window with her little recording device and her guitar. She was trying to tell me she had no luck with getting Russ and Muds, and that everything else besides the vocals and guitar would be recorded separately. Well, it was something along the lines of "No luck no get Maddoku an' Russel-kun. Get guitar an' thingy though. Dey go record parts on different day." I looked at her as she continued and warmed up her fingers at the same time. "I try to get Maddoku an Russel-kun but dey say 'No, we busy!' so I tell dem dey get on roof or I chop dem up in bite-sized bits. Dey said 'just do part with 2D-sama an' den we do rest tomorrow'. So I get guitar an' thingy an' come up here."

"Awrigh'," I responded, "Ready den?"  
"Hai." She pressed some buttons and the recorder was on. I began singing my part as she played guitar in the background. The way she played was soothing, and I really wanted to learn how she was so great.

We got our parts all recorded just as thunder could be heard. We hurried inside and shut all the windows. Noodle said good-night to me and left my room. I then stripped down to my bright green boxers and hopped into bed.

_BOOOM! _Lightning had struck right outside my window. It was deafening, and I could tell it woke Noodle up right as I heard her scream from the next room over. I got up to see if she was okay. When I got into her room, she was muttering curses in Japanese and was wrapped in her blanket. I could see her shaking under the blanket. I sat down next to her, and she then offered for me to sit in her blanket-tent with her. I let her wrap the rest of the blanket around my shoulders and then she rested her head against my side. Just then, Russel had arrived in Noodle's room as well, only to see I had made it sooner. "'D," he demanded, "Did you hurt her?!"

"No," I replied, "I 'eard th' thunda an' den 'er scream so I came ova t'give 'er comfort."  
"Okay, but if she gets hurt man, I'll make a third dent in your face. Ya hear?"  
I nodded, and he went back to his room. Just then, another loud rumble of thunder came, sounding closer than the last. Noodle clutched my side harder now, and I was shaking as well. Then came consecutive loud crashes, as if someone was dropping bombs outside, and by the end we were both squeezing the life out of each other. Apparently we had also lost power, so I didn't know what time it was. Not until the rain calmed, and you could see early morning sun poking out from under the clouds. We ended up getting our power back on soon after, and started the day by mindlessly watching the news.

**A/N: Meh, I don't know if it was only 2D and Noodle on the roof, we'll just assume it was. Also I don't know if I'm going to do concerts in this story, but instead whole chapters dedicated to touring. We'll see though.**


	8. Busted!

**Karma bit me in the arse, yesterday we got a bad storm D: The day before I had written Storm Rolls In. But during the storm I just acted like I was Noodle in this story when 2D came to comfort her. Aww, so sweet. Sooo...here's the final Jamaica chapter, and actually only half the chapter is Jamaica, the rest is just the first few days back at Kong. **

Chapter 7- Busted!

As it turns out, the storm from last night had done major damage. Trees fell down and there were still hailstones on the ground. It was now 7:30 AM and the news still hadn't stopped yet. Noodle and I were huddled on the couch in blankets eating cereal. It was freezing inside, maybe the storm kicked the air back on. I'm not exactly sure how this happened, but maybe it was just fate.

We still managed to get some recording in today despite the crappy weather. It was really hard to explain to Noodle that we couldn't go to the beach today because the ocean was dangerous. I offered to go out for dinner that night instead, and instantly she agreed. We spent that night on the boardwalk, which was still busy as ever, playing games, eating, drinking, and just enjoying ourselves. Eventually we were all loaded with prizes Noodle won herself at any game she played. She had this awesome gaming skill and I really wanted to know her secret. But it was going to be tough with this neon orange monkey around my neck, two hippos in my left arm, and three more monkeys in my right arm to ask Noodle her secret. We didn't get home till 2 in the morning, and Murdoc, Russel, and I were all drunk as could be. Well, Russel was a bit tipsy but he was stable enough to get Noodle into bed, while I sang songs that I made up at the top of my head. Murdoc, who was sitting next to me, had finally had enough when he hit me on the head with a pillow and yelled "SHADDAP!". I got up and slumped up the stairs, popped a few pills, and went to bed.

Three days later, Noodle and Russel went back to England. Murdoc and I were staying a little longer. That day they left was another great day, so we just went and hung out on the beach. Because Noodle wasn't there, it was safe to smoke outside in broad daylight.

On the beach, I stood staring at the water with an inner-tube around my waist, wondering if I should go in the water or not. But I decided to wait because it proabably wouldn't be a good idea to smoke and swim. Suddenly I heard a big _THUD! _and looked behind me. Murdoc had fallen out of the tree he was climbing, and had stars circling his head. I grinned just as he took a picture. Right after, I flicked my ciggie butt away then fell onto the hot sand laughing very hard. Murdoc kicked sand into my face and left me behind. I followed him back, covered in sand and still laughing my head off. Muds was nowhere to be found when I got inside, so I shrugged it off then went to take a shower.

We left a week later, with a long, seemingly endless flight home.

_May 10th, 2000. _

"Ey 'D, ova 'ere!" Murdoc called after taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Wot?" I asked as I came over there and sat in a lawn chair he had placed outside his Winnebago. He offered me a fag and I took one, lighting it up with my lighter.

"So," I asked, "D'yeh know 'ow th'album is comin' along?"

"Not really."

"I bet it'll be great!"  
"Yeah, yeah."

"In fact, I fink-" Murdoc pointed to the carpark entance whose door was opened and Noodle had come halfway across the room only stopping in her tracks when she saw the cigarette in my mouth. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Wots wrong luv?" I asked nervously as I tossed the ciggie on the ground and put it out with my foot.  
"I thought 2D nice!" she said in anger.

"I am!"

"No, you lie! You smoke! Smoking bad. Bad people smoke."  
"No luv, I-"

"Stop talking to me! I mad! I no like liars!"

"'M not a liya' Noodle-luv-"  
"Yes you ARE!"

"Noodle-"  
"I no know you anymore!" She turned on her heel and slammed the door. Meanwhile, Murdoc was cracking up next to me because I had just been told off by a nine-year-old girl who barelt spoke English. Impulsively, I gripped his throat and gave him a stare. "If yew fink dis is funny," I started, "Den yew can bite yer arse!" I let go then tried to look for Noodle. I went to her room, and there she was, crying into her knees. I felt so bad right then, but I didn't know what she was going to do to me. I cautiously entered her room and then placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "GO AWAY!" she snapped. I brought my hand into my chest, and she continued to cry.

"'M...sorry," I apologized "But...I've been frough a lot an' dis is why I do wot I do." Noodle looked up again. She turned around and I sat next to her. "I got a lot of injuries as a kid," I continued. "When I wos 11, I fell outta a tree an' lost all me 'air. Bad 'ead injury, an' when my 'air grew back it wos blue. Den when I wos 19, Murdoc ram-raided th' shop I wos workin' in an' me eyeball got pushed in. Den I wos in a coma, I woke up wif my face planted on a kerb an' me otha eye gone. So tha'ss why I smoke, tha'ss why I do drugs. Yeh undastan' me luv? I'd neva 'urt yeh. Yew know dat."

"I understand," she replied, sniffly.

"I'd neva 'urt a fly!"

"I know dat. 2D-sama friend. You don't hurt me, you brother. I little sister. You protect me."  
"Actually Noodle-luv, i'ss th' otha way 'round. Yew protect me from more den I proctect yew from."  
"True, true. But...I know 2D dere for me."

"Thatta girl! 'Ey, yew wanna come watch a scary movie wif me?"  
"Scary movie? Me never see one."

"Den i'ss time yew did! Come wif me."

We set off to my room and I switched on the screens. She happened to pick out a movie that was extremely scary, or would be to a 9-year-old anyways, and we plopped into my bed. Noodle enjoyed the movie, but was obviously scared to death by the movie.

Regardless, I felt better with Noodle knowing that I smoke and do drugs, and her knowing why I do it.

**A/N: ...no idea. Next chapter covers both Tomorrow Comes Today and Clint Eastwood. And the next chapter, Noodle gets a friend...**


	9. Noodle's New Friend

**This chapter's going to be EXTREMELY short and may seem rushed because I only have 15 minutes. Anyways, I've decided on a schedule for my fics. Mondays will be adding to Grudges, Tuesdays will be this fic, Wednesdays are Ame's story, Thursdays are a new fic I'm going to start called Age is Nothing But A Number, which is about Noodle getting caught dating 2D and...NO SPOILERS o: Kayso. Yeah. I've also decided that this fic is going to focus on more personal aspects.**

**Also I changed Noni around. She's a year younger, has a new name which is Mercedes [[but she goes by Scribs]], has hazel eyes now and lived in America for most of her life.**

Chapter 8- Noodle's New Friend 

"Yo 'D!" Russel called to me, waking me up from my zombie-like half-sleep. I had been awake since 5 AM because I was the one with a nightmare last night. I'd rather not get into it...scares me just thinking about it. "Wot?" I called back, throwing my arms up as if I was being arrested.

"Me and Noods are going to the store. Need anything?"

"Ehh...a couple packs'a ciggies...an'...me painkillas a' awmost out, could yeh get'em refilled fer me?"  
"No problem...anything else?"  
"Popcorn...some chicken, maybe...ehh...I dunno."

"Okay...'ave fun yew two."  
After they left I zonked out on my bed again. I fell asleep before long and my nightmare returned.

I was surrounded by fire with Noodle clutching my sleeve crying in fear. I tried to comfort her but she'd move further and further from me. Suddenly, Satan appeared and threatened to bring us both down to Hell. He actually did, and he started hurting us. Noodle suddenly disappeared, and right as I was about to die, I heard her call my name.

"2D-sama! Wake up! I got to tell you somet'ing!"

"AUGH! Oh...fank god...only yew..."

"Why you kick an' scream while sleep?"  
"I had a bad dream. So wot wos it yew wanted t'tell me?"  
"Oh! I met a friend! At de store...she sit on bench next to me an' Russeru-kun, an' we talk. Her name Mercedes but she said, 'Call me Scribs!' an' I asked her, 'Why?' an' she said, 'Oh, no reason'. So she said she huge fan of us an' hopes we meet again. An' she tell Russeru-kun dat she gets hurt by gua...guardi...guardian Smith, an Russeru-kun says she can come here if needed, an' if Murdoc be's mean an' treats her like shit den Russeru-kun will do somet'ing."  
"I see. Bu' Noodle...yer too young t'use 'shit'."

"Why? You an' Murdoc an' Russeru-kun say it so I can say it too!"

"No' quite. I'ssa bad word..."

"I t'ink you right though...Russeru-kun said sowwy after."

"Noods, dun worry 'bout it. Yer still learnin' English an' we're 'elpin', so we won' 'urt yeh if yew swear. Especially aroun' Murdoc o' even me. We're th'wors'."  
"Oh. Okay!"  
"Yew wanna watch a movie?"  
"Hai!"

**A/N: Short chapter is short x_x but at least you got SOMETHING. **


	10. Touring

**Ahah yayy I'm back! I'm pulling an all-nighter so I'm going to FINALLY update PGD! XD And TODAY IS JUNE 23RD! *trumpets* and a year ago today I became a Gorillaz fangirl! WOO!**

**So this skips to 2002ish when the American Tour starts. Yes, it covers the whole thing. I may add 3 more chapters today as well as 2 on Ame's story (since it's Wednesday o.o lawl).**

Chapter 9- Touring

_February 2002._

We're all going to the States for the first time today. Well, besides Russel and maybe Murdoc none of us had been there before. We've released 3 videos since then- ones for Clint Eastwood (which made it HUGE!), 19/2000, and Rock The House. But we were supposed to do 5/4 as well...and I still don't know why we didn't. We're going to be away for 3 weeks, going all around North America performing our songs.

So a long time has passed now, and we're on our tour bus now. It's already a mess in here, and we have a really creepy guard. But the outside is clean and shiny. So anyways, we're headed to our first ve...ven...stop on the tour. It's in Toronto which is in Canada. And so far, I have not seen a single moose. I looked at Murdoc. "Don' meese live in Canada?"

"Yeah bu' not near 'ere yew twat. An' i'ss 'moose'. Not 'meese'."

Around 5 something PM we arrived at the Toronto Docks. We unloaded everything from the back, and of course Murdoc had to leave it to me to carry the largest, heaviest object there was to carry- the big bass drum. I collapsed under it, and was stuck for a bit. Suddenly, I heard that oh-so adorable, heavily-accented broken-English voice. "2D-sama need help?" I looked up.

"Yes!" Noodle lifted the drum off my back. "Murdoc do this to you?"  
"Yeah."  
"He mean to you."  
"Yeah."

"Well he a jerk."

So it came time for the concert to start. And I do have to say it went pretty well. It was really cool to watch the screaming fangirls try to get up here, and the moshpits in the standing area- I felt like someone was going to get killed. All and all, a real great night. Our next concert in Boston was 2 days away, and I could tell all of us were eager to get there. But after the concert, we decided to just celebrate by going to a bar. Noodle was confused at why we'd let her go in there, but we told her there'd be things she could have. Well, except Murdoc, who told her, "Live a lil'! Yew need t'try summin alchoholic." I guess no one told him the legal age in Canada was 19...

We all got drunk like mad and even Noodle ended up with a sugar high. We were all laughing at practically everything. Murdoc put an egg in the microwave, and it exploded. It smelt a bit like burnt scrambled eggs, but it was pretty bad overall.

It's now 3 in the morning, we're back on the road, and Noodle's completely out. A half hour ago, she just went. Dropped like a rock, right on my lap. I had to carry her to bed. She's not very heavy, and now everything's quiet. Murdoc's still drinking his eyeballs out, and Russ's just kinda...dead. Well, he's alive but I can't tell if he's sleeping or awake. I'm pretty much about to snap myself.

Day 3. We've arrived in Boston and we're about to go on. I always get a sudden rush of energy when we go on. That always makes me perform best. Nothing gets me more excited than the deafaning screams of the crowd and the lights shining down on us. Every note we play, every single noise...gets me jazzed even more.

So the Boston leg has ended, and once again we're going out to drink again. Noodle's acting somewhat funny, she doesn't want to go. I assumed maybe she was homesick, and we all agreed that she should just stay in the bus. Russel also threatened to punch Murdoc's face in if he came out drunk. So we only had a couple drinks, then headed off. Noodle was rocking back and fourth in her bunk when we got back. I asked if she was okay. She saluted me and said, "YES SIR!". I was confused. "Noods, why don' yew jus' get some sleep? She repeated herself, then snapped back to reality and shooed me out so she could change.

It only got worse. Each night we slept on the bus, I'd wake up to her rolling around in her bunk and nearly crying in her sleep. I woke her up. I sat with her for an hour until she calmed down.

When we were in a hotel, she'd stay cooped up when we left for a bit. All of us suspected something was wrong, and we wanted to find out. She'd simply answer, "I don't know" whenever we asked, and then go back to her fetal position and shaking. I distinctly remember her repeating commands in her sleep, and I wanted to know what they meant.

To make things worse, Murdoc released this black-skinned demon boy into our world. Russel didn't approve of this at all, and Noodle was downright frightened that it was coming for her. We reassured her that it wasn't.

The last days of the tour were the worst on poor Noodle. She always started panicking 5 minutes after someone gave her peace. I felt bad for the girl but she didn't want me to stay with her and I was scared she'd start attacking me, as if she was turning into some kins of wild animal. But she made it through the end of the tour well.

Then, Murdoc announced our 'movie deal'.

**A/N: Behhh I'm so tired. xD**


	11. The Film that Time Forgot

**Okay, I'm going to do some MAJOR catching up with this. I'll go for 5 chapters today which will leave us at the chapter before Feel Good Inc. is described. **

Chapter 10- The Film that Time Forgot

So the tour's done. We're out of Mexico (finally) and have just moved into 125 Mulholland Drive. Why? We're making a movie! This might not end well, though.

We thought we'd be in the States for three weeks. Apparently not. Once we got this movie deal, we thought it would make us HUGE! But I didn't even realise that this was going to be hard.

So I'm pretty sure we're living the life. I met Stallone and talk about art with him, Noodle met that midget guy who played...Yoda, I think- Murdoc pretty much thinks he's on his way to big-screen stardom, and now has moved up a smoking level- from fags you could buy at your local corner store and have lots of packs of them to those huge-ass Havana cigars that I've seen Russ smoke occasionally. (And you know Russ- he hardly ever smokes, as far as I know.)

We did get into filming, though and that's when things took a turn for the worst. We had to read through endless unread scripts, and we didn't want to do it because we were too into nightlife and the LA scene. Murdoc tried to get hooked up with girls at the Playboy Mansion (typical) and got himself kicked out. Ha. Ha. Ha. And he did get a girlfriend (What?) who just left.

And we didn't want word of our presence to get out otherwise we'd have paparazzi watching our every move. We just didn't blend in with the crowd- that could be good or bad, I guess. And the worst part was that Jimmy Manson showed up wherever we were, creepy as hell.

Jimmy Manson, you ask? Well, we turned him down when Noodle came. Besides he was some kinda hippie, and nobody wants a hippie in their band unless you want other hippies listening to your music.

After a few months of being in LA, we finally got around to filming a film called 'Whoops! There Goes My Career'. It definetly didn't go as planned. One minute it was an epic film of adventure, the next it was some insanelty weird underwater musical (complete with song-and-dance numbers by the entire cast).

The filming was just so chaotic. I forgot my costume once, and had to do it all in my underclothes which was so embarassing. Sometimes I'd catch Noodle practicing with swords and nearly killing us in the process.

We did get to leave- once. We went to Portugal to do a show, then returned to LA to continue. Not to mention, the Spacemonkeyz, who took our first album and dubbed the songs on it. I knew we should have locked the studio.

After filming for so long, we were getting nowhere. We got to a kayaking scene that took three months to prepare for, and it got cut. Muroc blew his top and we decided to do the movie ourselves.

_August 15th, 2002._

It's been 5 years since...the incident. We've checked into room 103 at the LA Sheraton. Everyone was just bubbling with ideas. I suggested a car chase...a gang of spies...I was onto something. I knew for a fact. We started off really good, the keys pounding for hours on end, but soon- it just got kinda bad. Things got messy in the room, no one wanted to come up and clean it.

Much into planning, I came up with more ideas.

"I've got a good idea. 'ere's one," I said. "Ok. I'sss a film. I'ss set in a beach town in America and unkown to th' local residents an' tourists, dere's a giant killa sha'k lurking in th' waters." Murdoc looked unamused. "Tha'ss Jaws, yew useless goon!"

"Well I've got one odda."

"Don' go into th' whole fing. Just gimme th' 'Elevator Pitch'." I beamed as this gave me a brilliant idea.

"Oh, okay. 'ow about dis? Dis is good. I'ss about four people stuck in an elevator and dey can' leave until dey come up wif a good story for a film. I'ss called 'Elevator Pitch'. We could get Colin Farell to play yew."

Murdoc lost his patience with me and let out a monsterous groan. "Wot th' 'ell are we doing? We're musicians. Not scriptwriters. Dis is a joke!"

"Well, it doesn' 'ave t'be Colin Farell. We could ask Jack Black." Murdoc lost it. He grabbed my throat and squeezed it so tight that I couldn't breathe.I caught a glimpse of Russel standing up, then yelling at Murdoc to put me down. He didn't listen and kept shaking me. Russel continued to yell, and Noodle had jumped up and bitten right into Murdoc's hand. (I bet that hurt). Russel finally lost his patience and socked Murdoc hard enough to knock him over, and I was free, collapsed right onto the sofa. Noodle came to see if I was okay. "2D-sama need water?"

"No, 'm fine Noodle-luv. Jus'...stay outta dis, yer too young."

"I am not!"

"I don' wancha gettin' 'urt."

"I won't! I am eleven, and...um...I'm...um...jibun jishin o atsukau koto ga dekiru!"

Murdoc finally lost his marbles. He got up and drew in a breath. "So tha'ss 'ow it is, huh? Right den, my comrades. Enough's enough. I'ss been an incredible ride for all of us, 'specially me, but dis is my stop. Yew los' th' plot a long time ago. Dere's no way I can carry yer sorry backsides any more." He looked more than angry. He pointed his finger at me. "An' yew," he yelled, "yew li'l blue-'ared pigmy sod boy, are way too schteupid to be alive! Let dis be known, yew've been a curse of banali'y since I firs' laid eyes on yeh. If it weren' fer yer precious vocals, I'd 'ave strangled yew into a box yea's ago." He made his way to the door. "'Appy life an' all dat, yew losers. I'll see yew on th' oder side! CIAO!" He walked out, slamming the door, leaving us all in awe.

With that, we all went our separate ways. I spent a little longer in LA, but still said good-bye to everyone else. I was epecially going to miss Noodle. She was pretty much an orphan now, unless she had parents living back in Japan. Everyone knew pretty goddamn well that she only remembered arriving at Kong and everything after that. She'd come a long way, and I felt bad that she'd be on her own at only eleven years old. I can remember when I was eleven. I had fallen out of a tree, lost all my hair, and it grew in blue.

I hung with Britt Eckland for a bit. But she was too wild, running around, banging on the walls all night.

After a while, I couldn't take her anymore. I sodded off back to England and went to work at my dad's fair for a while. One thing stayed in my mind for sure-

Gorillaz were done.

**A/N: Sooo...that's it for this chapter. Um. Yeah. Next chapter is Phase 1.5, then we meet Scribs, and then a little more about Scribs, and after some bad miscalculation, we will get to Feel Good today :D**


	12. Special Surprise Inside

**This chapter might seem a little short-if so, I'm sorry. But the next one's kinda longerish.**

Chapter 11- Special Suprise Inside

_Sometime in Late 2003._

The band's been done for longer than a year, but it feels great not having Murdoc to worry about. I haven't heard anything about the others. I really hope Noodle's okay though. I'm still mentally slapping myself about letting her go on her own at such a young age. But she said these exact words, "I must find out why...why I feel so...strange. Dere must be a reason. And I want to find out. Only way is to go home. Back to Japan. Where me belong."

I really don't give a rat's ass about where Murdoc went to. He could be dead for all I care. I did hear rumors about him being in jail down in Mexico. I wonder how things went over there- especially because he doesn't speak Spanish.

Russel- that could be anyone's guess. I'm pretty sure he stayed stateside but who knows where he stayed?

As for me, I'm having a great time. I work my dad's fair by day- the switchback ride. Looks kinda fun. At night, I hang with a few pals and we roam the town. I've way lost my viginity by now-scratch that, I'm pretty sure I lost it as a teen sometime- and half the girls probably had babies.

In LA, I saw a very peculiar sight as I was leaving. It was a girl with my face and hair color. But she looked young, and right when I was going over to say "Hi," they called my flight to board. I noticed her family- a woman who resembled a very old girlfriend I had named Joseline-in fact I'm 99.9% positive it WAS Joseline- and a redneck-looking man who was definetly a druggie. The girl was scarred in various places, which made me wonder. Even weirder, she was sitting in an area with her family headed to Seattle. I'm curious now.

I grew pretty bored eventually, but it was really nice seeing my mum and dad again. They were amazed at how far I'd gone, and noticed my scars everywhere. I told them about the crazy experiences I had, I told them that I had a Japanese little sister, and Russel was like her dad. I really did enjoy the experience, and I kind of miss doing it. Maybe...some day.

_Some time in early 2004. _

It's off-season for the fair. It's too chilly to run it. I stay inside most days because I just don't want to go out. I can't drive anywhere because I don't have my liscence and I can barely see anyways. But I still hang out with people at night. I visit my parents every so often. They need me- they're getting old, after all! I still can't believe Mum's still a nurse and dad's still running the fair.

It's around midnight in March of 2004. I'm trying to sleep when all of a sudden my phone went off! Thinking that it's one of my buddies, I open up my phone reluctantly, telling them I'm trying to sleep. But my heart skipped a beat when I saw that it was an unknown number. "Hm," I said, "Wonder wot it is. Maybe summun got a new numba." I flipped open my phone and read the text.

"come down to Kong as soon as you can! I have some demos i want you to hear! We could have a new album! I'd love it if you did some singing for them :)

-noodle"

Noodle? _Noodle? _I thought she was in Japan! And she doesn't use funky grammar anymore! I wonder...

The next day I headed down to Kong with a bunch of clothes stuffed into a duffel bag and before leaving I stuck a cigarette in my mouth. It calmed me down a bit. It took just over two hours to get there, and as I was going up the hill, I became disgusted with who I saw. "Murdoc- why is dat sod 'ere?" I said quietly to myself. I rolled my eyeballs and kept walking.

I jumped at first sight of Noodle. She was grown now. She was a teenager- she had to be four and a half feet all now. She was growing bangs over her face and no longer wore that gigantic helmet that only God knows what she used it for. Her hair was also deep purple, and I wasn't sure if it was dye or natural.

We were all surprised by her new appearance, and even more impressed by her demoes. I couldn't wait to get started.

With the demoes completed by the end of 2004, we were ready to re-open the site, and we re-opened it with a creepy-esque music video entitled RockIt. Definetly bizarre beyond belief, then again- were Gorillaz ever not bizarre?

Well, things got weirder in January 2005.

**A/N: I'm sorry if anything doesn't make sense, it's 2:23 AM and I'm a little tired... rofl. 3 more chapters? No brainer :D**


	13. Scribs the Mysterious

**Okay, so Scribs arrives this chapter. She's basically Noni sized down a year with shorter hair and hazel eyes and a different name. She has all her personalities though.**

Chapter 12- Scribs The Mysterious

_January 2005_

It feels like something different will happen today and I have absolutely no idea why. We've basically finished the album now, and I think we're on our way to a goldmine. It's brilliant! But we still need to practise, more than we need to now. We'll be filming our first video for this phase soon and apparently I need to stay up an unhealthy amount of time.

We've been hearing unbearable cries for help outside for the past 15 minutes. We think it's a zombie but right now it's absolutely necessary that we practise, or something might go horribly wrong.

About 15 minutes ago, the screaming stopped. It was so weird. We have another half hour to practise before taking a lunch break.

So practise ended and we decided to see if the thing was still outside. Murdoc answered the door and what we saw was a bit shocking. It was a girl, proabably about Noodle's age, who turned towards us then fell flat on her face. We rolled her over and noticed her leg was torn open with blood gushing out of it. I poked my head up. "Anyone know 'ow ta do stitches?" I looked over at Noodle. She shook her head 'No' at first, but then changed it to "...Hai, I can. Russel-kun, help me carry her to my bed. 2D-sama, go get the first-aid kit from my bathroom. Murdoc...go find some thread and a needle."

The first-aid kit was the most obvious thing in Noodle's bathroom. I delivered it to her, and she pulled from it some rubber gloves followed by a large gauze pad and some rubbing alchohol. She carefully cleaned out the girl's leg-gash, and Murdoc turned up as she was doing this. He handed her the thread and needle- who knows WHERE he found it- and she began. We all watched for hours on end as she sewed up the gash, closing it up so it would not bleed any further. I seemed to have drifted off as she was doing this.

When I woke up, the clock read 7:08 AM. Noodle was well finished, and the girl was shivering. I carefully put a blanket over her head, and decided to start the day now.

A couple hours later, I decided to go check on the girl to see if she was doing okay. I sat by the bed and waited. She woke up very slowly and looked at me. "Annyeonghaseyo," she muttered weakly.

"Wot?"

"Good morning sir," she said, a little louder this time. "Where am I?"

"Kong Studios."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"And who-" she flipped over and lit up. "You're-!"

"2D, from Gorillaz."

"Yes-!"

"An' wo'ss yer name?"

"My name is Mercedes Park. But...call me Scribs."

"Why'z'at?"

"Because back before my parents died, they called me Nagseo, because I loved drawing."

"Oh. So why'd yew pick 'ere t' come fer safety?"

"Because Smith wouldn't dare come near here."

"Smif?"

"He adopted me when my parents died. He's and evil and stupid and worthless little bastard-"

"'Ow old are yeh?"

"Thirteen, sir."

"'M pretty sure Noodle don' cuss like dat yet."

"Um," Noodle said in her sleep.

"Hm, maybe she does."

"Well, it's only true that he is. He abused me."

"Ouch."

"And he doesn't want me back. You've got to let me stay!"

"Well...I'd let yeh stay bu' i'ss not up t'me, luv. Yer gonna need to ask Murdoc o' Russel."

"Okay."

Murdoc did let Scribs stay after hearing her tale, and she became a loyal family member of the band. I also...became unnaturally attracted to her. I couldn't help it. She was just beautiful. She had short, very dark brown hair cut into a neat bob with long bangs that went across her forehead, hazel Korean eyes, and light tan skin. She complained that she was ugly constantly, but I didn't think so. I was scared to tell the truth though. She might think I'm weird.

One way or another, she will find out eventually.

**A/N: Okay, this will be the last chappie for today. I'll add more tomorrow. Maybe add a little to my other stories too ;]**


	14. Old Dingy Tower

**Sorry for not updating these past two days. I'm not really feeling all that well and have been sleeping in.**

**But here ya go, chapter 13 of this mess!**

Chapter 13- Old Dingy Tower

_Marchish 2005._

Haven't slept in 3 days. I think I've slept...ohhh...20 minutes the whole time. And it was light. We're filming our first video for our upcoming single today. Noodle left earlier this morning. The video involves a tower and a windmill...no, not Rapunzel in Switzerland. It hasn't even gotten light out yet. Scribs has to come with us because she's 13, why would you leave a 13 year old alone in Kong? Well...I guess Noodle could be an exception to that.

_6 something in the AM._

We arrived at the tower just as the sun started coming up. I started feeling nervous- Noodle on that island, her feet dangling off...what if she falls? Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of that. She's not a clumsy girl at all.

I went to sit down in a chair, and I drooped my head. I closed my eyes for five seconds-

"EY FACEACHE!" I lifted my head again, noticing the sun had come up.

"Wot?"

"We got a video to shoot! Get in yer place." I noticed Scribs has drifted off underneath my chair. _Lucky girl gets to sleep, _I thought. I got ready, and we began filming. That dreadful laugh came on, and things flowed like water afterwards.

_Feel good._

I looked up, as my head had drooped. The music had filled the room, and I stared at the half-dead people just staring. None of them looked happy. In fact, they all looked pretty pissed.

_Feel good._

I kept on staring into space. I also noticed Murdoc was near some girls and there were cameras in several places.

_Feel good._

_Feel good._

_Feel good._

I found a megaphone and picked it up. I also examined the crowd more, and noticed that each time I looked at them they got scarier.

_Feel good._

_Feel good._

_Feel good._

I lifted the megaphone up .

_Feel good._

I began to chant into the megaphone to try to get the attention of the dead people on the ground.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back_

_They just have to go cause they don't know whack._

I tried to hold back a cough from the dust that blew out of the megaphone. I tried shouting louder.

_So while you fill the streets it's appealing to see_

_You won't get out the county cause you're bad and free_

I stepped over another half-dead body, and continued to raise my voice.

_You've got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style_

_A melancholy town where we never smile_

I started going towards the window on the other side of the building. I did this weird thing with my hand (Murdoc pointed out how awkward it looked after the video).

_And all I want to hear is the message beep,_

_My dreams, they've gone a kissin' cause I don't get sleep, no._

I came up to the window, and stared out into the distance where the clouds were becoming fluffier. And then I saw it- it burst out of the clouds. It was red and white, and carried our beloved 'sister', Noodle. The windmill, and all of its magnificence. It was so peaceful and seemed nearly out of place for the video.

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking, falling down_

Those lyrics always seemed to roll off my tongue very easily, and I don't know why. Anyways, I continued to watch the beautiful windmill island float away.

_Love forever, love is free let's _

_Turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

I stared out the window until I heard _them_. They were starting to rap. They were pulling me into the Inc again. I...I couldn't control myself...

_Laughing gas these fast cats_

_Hazmats_

_Linin 'em up like ass cracks _

_Ladies, ponies at the track_

_It's my chocolate attack_

I began doing something that looked like the robot. I didn't know what to do. I tried to fight the impulse to dance.

_Shit, I'm steppin' in hotter this year_

_Care bear reppin' it harder this year_

_Watch me as I gravitate, hahahahahaaaa_

I tried to move back to the window, but I couldn't.

_Gonna ghost town _

_This motown_

_With your sound you're in the blink_

_Gonna bite the dust_

_Can't fight with us_

_With your sound you kill the Inc_

They continued to pull me into the crowd.

_So don't stop, get it, get it_

_Until your cheddar-header_

_And watch the way I navigate, hahahahahaaa_

I finally broke free, and began twiddling my thumbs. After waiting, I turned back towards the window. I could see the island in the distance, Noodle only slightly visible. She looked peaceful, just strumming her guitar without a care in the world. The island turned towards the tower, and soon enough, it was passing very slowly by the tower. Noodle looked so peacful.

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking, falling down_

I wanted to call out her, but I just continued singing. To my shock, I also noticed Noodle was singing along with me.

_Love forever, love is free let's_

_Turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

I started making my way back to the chair, chanting 'feel good' over and over again, until I dropped my head again. The room went silent, and I looked up again. Murdoc...was smiling. (A rare sight, folks!). "We're done."

Noodle landed safely, and later in the evening we did a couple photos- one in town, and another by a railroad (doing the same pose).

The video premiered not to much later. We were shocked at how popular it became.

That went a lot better than I expected.

**A/N: GAH. GAH. GAH. Gag me, I don't like this chapter D: Ahhh well. Couple more chapters, k? K.**


	15. Tiny Dancer

**ROFL, I just looked at AAYH, yeeaaahh...definetly ahead of that by a longshot. XDDD WIN. **

**PS- this skips ahead to DARE, fyi.**

Chapter 14- Tiny Dancer

_July 2005._

We were all sitting at the table eating an unusually quiet breakfast. I noticed something was about to happen when Noodle poked her head up. "I have an idea for the next video!" she said.

"Wot, Noods?" Murdoc said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking...the next single is DARE, so I thought, I should star in it and maybe do this little dance-"

"Whoa, Noodle...yer not th' only one in dis band."

"So? It's my song, I should star in it."

"We all need ta star in th' video."

"It's my song. I sing it. So I should star in it."

"NOODLE, WE'RE ALL ONE BAND, WE ALL STAR IN TH' VIDEO. YEH GOT IT?"

"I SAID, IT'S MY SONG, I STAR IN THE VIDEO!"

"OH YEAH? WELL, FACEACHE SINGS ALL TH' ODDAH SONGS, DOES HE STAR IN ALL TH' VIDEOS BY HIMSELF? NO!"

"WELL, I ONLY SING ONE FULL SONG ON THE ALBUM, I SHOULD STAR IN IT FOR ONCE."

"NO. YER NOT. END OF DISCUSSION!" Murdoc and Noodle split, and Scribs ran after Noodle. Russel looked at me. "I've never heard Murdoc yell at Noodle like that."

"Neida' 'ave I. 'E usually only yells at me like dat."

"She really wants to do this video alone. I can go talk to Murdoc- right after I use the toilet."

_A few days later._

_BOOM BOOM. BOOM BOOM. _I've been hearing the same bass pounding over and over again for the past few minutes, and it's so familiar. I can't figure out what it is though.

I got up to go see what was going on. While walking down the hall looking for the sound, I passed by Scribs' room. The door happened to be open. I decided to ask Scribs if she knew what was going on. "Scribs?"

"Hm?"

"D'yew know wo'ss goin' on?"

"No."

"Okay."

I went a little further down the hall and the sound got louder. I bent down and listened through the floor. The song sounded a lot like DARE. When I looked up again, I caught a cameraman filming me. He got up and left, and I chased him down. I got to Noodle's room, which is where he was headed, and was stopped by someone in a camera crew. The music came to an abrupt stop, and no sooner did Murdoc come stomping down the hall. "WOSS GOIN' ON?" he shouted. Noodle, who was wearing an American football helmet, poked her head out. "Oh kuso," she cursed under her breath.

"WELL?" Noodle removed the helmet and came out. "I was making the DARE video by myself." 

"I thought I told yew we wos-" Russel had come out of the blue and choked Murdoc. "Muds, let the girl do the video."

"I already filmed," Noodle said.

"Oh. Well...Muds...you're an ass for not letting Noods do her thing!" He let Murdoc drop to the floor. Murdoc raged back to his Winnie and we all just stared.

DARE gave us our first UK number one. In your face, Murdoc!

**A/N: One more chapter, Dirty Harry style. *wink-wink***


	16. I Need A Gun

**My iPod does NOT want to cooperate with me today. I wanted Feel Good Inc. to come up while writing the chapter about the video, it came up an hour later. Now El Mañana is on, and I'll be getting to that chapter tomorrow (maybe). Rofl. Rofl. Just...rofl.**

Chapter 15- I Need A Gun

_August 2005._

We've just flown out of England to go to a desert. We're filming for our new single, Dirty Harry. It's set to come out in the fall, and so we're filming during the hottest month of the year...I think.

As soon as we got there, I needed water. The moisture was sucked right out of me! I had never been this dry ever. The director introduced me to the kids, who were all a fourth of my height. Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel all boarded a truck and left the area to shoot. Immediately I took off my shirt because it was too damn hot to wear it.

Finally, the directer called action, and it was time to start filming. He handed me a gun and I stared at it. "Yew want me t' kill summun?" I asked.  
"No. It's a flare. You shoot it to get the attention of your bandmates. Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. PLACES!

I started off by firing the flare, and walking towards a pop-up keyboard. The kids all looked terrified, that is until I shot them a giddy smile and started playing. They soon became joyful and were dancing along with the music. I have to admit, I love little kids. They just seem so happy and carefree all the time, which is why I always enjoy Noodle and Scribs' presence because they still have those personalities.

I continued to play and soon began singing, and the kids started singing along. Soon I started dancing, and-

"CUT!"

"Wot?"

"Break time."

"Oh."

There was a food table underneath a tent. Scribs was underneath it fanning herself. Her hair was pulled back, including her bangs. I grabbed a couple pretzels and a water, took a swig from the water, and then turned to the director. "Wot about th' oddas?" 

"They're on the other side of the dune, they have their own area set up."

"Oh."

We went back to filming the video, I picked up on my dance, and the kids continued to dance along with me.

The truck arrived soon, and all the others hopped out. Then Bootie appeared, rapping and jumping off the truck, and pretty much everywhere. Murdoc whacked a kid in the head behind me, apparently. I finished off the dance, and then we all piled into the truck.

"CUT!"

The video premiered later in the year. Now, we had Manchester to prepare for.

**A/N: Very sorry about the rushed part at the end. I have a headache, it's nearly 3 AM, and I need to be up by 10. So...yeah. Tomorrow's updates include Manchester, El Manana, and the big moment! (ooooh.)**


	17. Surprise Party in Manchester

**I went way off canon with Manchester last time, so let's see if I can get it right this time XDD**

**FUN FACT: It takes 4 hours and 23 minutes to drive from Essex to Manchester.**

**...I was REALLY bored on Google Maps.**

**PS- sorry about not updating yesterday, I was out all day and then I got sidetracked...let's just say I plaed Left 4 Dead 2 with my brother, then we had a random convo for like, an hour.**

Chapter 16- Surprise Party in Manchester

_October 30th, 2005_

We left Kong early this morning to take the long journey to Manchester. Murdoc got a backing band to play for us, and it's being led by that Albarn guy. But Murdoc and I get to do a little skit in the beginning. We all have to be there because of a picture, as well. The actual shows don't start until November, but we're going now because we need to go through things and make sure everything's working. Noodle, Russel, and Scribs doesn't have to do anything besides watch.

It took nearly four and a half hours to get there. I'm horrible at reading maps, so I was trapped in the back seat of the car next to Scribs and Noodle who were listneing to Noodle's iPod and screaming every song, giggling, and just being goofy. I've never seen Noodle act this goofy, but when you've got a best friend like that and you're a teenage girl, it's gonna happen. Russel sat up front for once reading the map and guiding us to Manchester.

We arrived to the hotel, unpacked, then headed for the Opera House. When we got there, we met the band, and the photographer was there. We spent at least 10 minutes getting everyone into a pose. Scribs stood next to the cameraman. She counted to three with her fingers, and smiled her straight-toothed smile. She had braces, which is why her teeth are so straight.

After the first picture, we had to do a goofy one. I don't remember who suggested it but it came out bloody hilarious. Then we tested out the microphones and warmed everyone up before a practice run of the show. I forgot a line for the skit at the beginning, but I improvised and no one seemed to notice.

The rehearsal show went pretty good, but it went way longer than I expected, and when we got out of the theatre, it was nearly midnight. We all realised how hungry we were, but we were all just so tired that we skipped out on eating and went back to the hotel and passed out.

_October 31st, 2005._

I woke up to Noodle with a wide grin plastered on her face. She was mere centimetres from my face. "Noodle...!" I said mid-yawn. "Why...why yeh so 'appy, luv?" 

"It's my birthday!"

"It is?"

"Yes! I am 15 today!" 

"I always fough' yew wos younga den tha'." 

"Noooo." 

"Well...I dun fink we can do much fer it, cause we've got to go down dere tomorrow an' we got a long five days a'ead o' us."

"I understand." 

"We can still get you a cake o' take yew out for dinna' o' somfink."

"2D-sama, it's okay, if you think you'll be stressed-"

"Jus' somfink small." 

"Liiike?"

"I dunno." Noodle walked over to the ice bin. "Need some ice?" she asked.

"I'ss all gone?

"Yes." 

"Awrigh'. Fanks."

Once Noodle left, Scribs got out the cake we got her, then we hid behind the beds and turned off the lights. Noodle came back casually, and announced. "The ice machine's out of order." She then noticed something. "Guys? Hello? Did you go somewhere without me?" Without skipping a beat, we all jumped out and Scribs yelled by herself, "Tanjō-bi omedetō!" I didn't know she spoke Japanese. Noodle looked completely shocked. "I...don't know what to say..."

"We got you cake!" Scribs announced.

"Arigato! I...just...ARIGATO!"

I was kind of glad that I didn't have to share a room with Russel and Murdoc this time, Murdoc hates me and Russel's just large. So they stuck me in the room with the girls. At least the cake was good.

_November 1st, 2005. Showtime!_

We all arrived to the theatre around 5:30 to set up. I didn't think there would be that much to do, but there was, and by the time everything was finished, people were starting to flood into the auditorium, and we all had to scramble backstage. I met my bandmates backstage. They all looked ready for tonight, though only two of us would be on stage. I paced back and fourth for a couple minutes, then peeked out the curtain. "Oh wow, thass'a lotta people," I remarked.

"Yeah," Murdoc responded, "Now get yer 'ead in 'ere before I chop it off."

Finally, it started. It seemed like forever back there before the curtain went up. The crowd went silent and we performed the skit. It turned out a lot better than I thought it would. The audience really seemed to enjoy it. Then the show started and it went through very smoothly, and the end was so beautiful I nearly cried.

All through the days, the show went by perfectly. At least, until the nigh we filmed the concert. Shaun Ryder showed up drunk and completely bombed his part (which was quite hilarious, actually). It still went great, and there was our final show in Manchester.

_About a month later..._

Murdoc just told all of us his plan for our final single. El Manana. He was going to bring back the Windmill Island. And shoot it down. With Noodle on it. "Don' worry," he said, "It'll be fake bullets, an' Noodle will be fine." I heard differently.

One night, he was talking on the phone to someone in his Winnie. I stopped to listen. I heard him say something like, "Den yew'll come out an' shoot 'er, but we'll make it LOOK like an accident." I suddenly grew very, very cold.

**A/N: Wouldn't ya know that I completely left out the Demon Detour chapter, and it's kinda too late to write it. Don't worry, I'll have it mentioned next chapter. It will be 2D having a flashback before Noodle leaves.**


	18. The Night Before

**Ooookay, this is it! This chapter covers a flashback of the Demon Detour (since I stupidly left it out) and then the night before El Manana is filmed.**

Chapter 17- The Night Before

_ We just finished a song as part of our Demon Detour. It's the middle of the tour and we're starting to look like zombies from lack of sleep, drinking too much, and whatever. We still sounded good, regardless. Just as we commented on a song, we heard a noise...like a squeak. We ignored it, but all of a sudden..._

SMASH!

_ We heard a scream that was definetly Noodle's, and we looked behind us. She's covering her head, but nothing hit her. I noticed Russel pointing at something, and Noodle still panting and trembling in fear. I'd never seen her eyes so wide. I walked over to her and stroked her hair a few times. "Yew okay?" I asked._

_"I'm...fine...I almost died."_

_"Yer fine. Dere's nuffink t'worry about."_

_"Nothing to worry about," she repeated._

_March 6th, 2006._

Tomorrow's the big day. Noodle's leaving this Earth forever. I really hope I wasn't hearing things wrong.

Noodle was more nervous than ever with this shoot. Scribs was in Noodle's room, giving Noodle a stomach massage. (I really don't know why). I decided to drop in. Before revealing myself, I noticed what Noodle was wearing- a black-and-white striped 3/4 sleeve shirt, black shortshorts, and black boots. She had never worn this, and it looked like something she wanted to die in. _Noodle can't die..._

"Noods?" I asked nervously.

"Huh? Hmm? Oh...2D-sama, it's you."

"Yes. Can I talk t'yeh?"

"Yes."

I walked into the girl's Japanese-influenced room. This was a rare occurance. She never let us guys in. I stared for a few moments. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yew nervous?"

"Yes. I don't want to leave you guys. What I'm doing is very dangerous."

"Anno luv."

"Will you forget me?" 

"Will I forget yew? A'course not! Yer my lil' sis, why would I forget yew?"

"Oh 2D. I will miss you all so much. You, Scribs-chan, and Russel-kun especially. I'll miss Murdoc-san too, but maybe a little less."

"Why'zat?"

"He abuses you! That is not right. You are too innocent."

"I told yew wot 'appened when I met 'im, righ'?"

"When you woke up from the coma. I know the story."

"Okay, jus' checkin'."

We stayed silent for about 5 minutes, until I remembered my second question. "Why yew rubbin' 'er stomach anyways?"

"She has a stomach ache," Scribs answered with her monotone Korean accent. "She's so nervous she feels sick. She hasn't eaten since yesterday."

"Noods, yew need summin t'eat. Like...broccoli o' cheese o' mustard o' sumfink."

"I'm not hungry."

"I bet yew are. Yew 'aven' eaten since yesta'day, I fink yew shoul' get somfink in yer stomach. Now, wodd'yeh want?"

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, chocolate."

"Do we even 'ave any?" 

"Yes, in the fridge. Russel-kun bought it yesterday."

"Okay, I'll jus'-"

"I'll go get it," Scribs interrupted. "You stay here and rub her stomach."

Scribs adjusted her thick, square-shaped glasses and ran to the kitchen. I rubbed Noodle's stomach for a while. "I have cramps," she announced. "On top of being a nervous wreck."

"Maybe yew shoul' rest up. Yew got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay." 

"G'night Noods." I tucked her in and turned off the lights, and when I came out of the room, Scribs was coming with the chocolate. "Scribs, she's sleepin'." 

"Oh, okay." Scribs put the chocolate away, then we both went to our rooms and slept.

**A/N: Wow, that didn't take very long to write. So err...3 more chapters? MMKAY!**


	19. Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy

**Three words to describe this chapter: Suspense, angst, and destruction. Also, DUN DUN DUUUN.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18- Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy

_March 7th, 2006._

Today's the day. I have no comments. Except that we're all extremely nervous for her.

We all waited by the island while Russel helped Noodle lift stuff onto the island. Scribs didn't change out of her pyjamas at all. She wore some slipper-boots over them to prevent them from getting dirty (they were white). I held her close to my body and stroked her hair softly while we waited for everything to be done. Time just went by like cold molasses.

Russel untied the ropes anchoring the island to the ground. Noodle waved to us as she took off. We all stayed nearby the crew. We had all the things we'd need for when Noodle's island landed- paramedics, fire crew, and some other important people.

The next near 4 minutes felt like forever. We all waited impatiently for the island to land, for Noodle to come out safely. All we could do was sit there and hope she'd be okay. The worse I hoped for was a few bruises and cuts and scrapes, and she'd be fine.

The noise we heard when she was done wasn't expected. When we heard it, we also saw it, and we all made a mad dash for the canyon, climbing down it. The island was engulfed in flames and completely demolished. The fire crew was putting out the fire, and then we could have a look inside. Russel, Scribs, and I stood back while Murdoc went to go check. He came back and gave us news we didn't want to hear.

"I found 'er parachute," he announced.

"Where's Noodle?" Russel demanded.

"Well..."

"Where's Noodle?"

"She's, err..."

"WHERE'S _NOODLE?_"

"She's gone!"

"No," I blurted. "No...she can' be..."

"'M sorry t'tell yeh Faceache, we can' find 'er."

I slowly felt my body shutting down on me. The fact that Noodle had disappeared left me in awe. She's DEAD. D-E-A-D. And we can't save her. I slowly made my way down to the ground, onto my knees. I tried so hard to hold back tears, I've never cried in front of anyone- not since I was a little boy anyways. I looked at my hands, then I just lost it. I bawled for 5 minutes, and when I looked up, Murdoc was prancing joyfully away from us. I got up and started to charge at him, but Scribs held me back. "I 'ope yer 'appy!" I yelled through my tears.

"Sodding BASTARD!"

"Woddjya call me?"

"SODDING BASTARD! Yer walkin' away like dis is NUFFIN'. But, you don' understand, dis was OUR guitarist, OUR lil' sis. An' now she's gone. I'ss all yer fault!"

"Don' go blamin' dis on me, Faceache."

"I shoul', yew killed Noodle!"

"SHE AIN'T DEAD, BU' SHE AIN'T COMIN' BACK."

**A/N: Short chapter is short, next chapter will be short, and yeah.**


	20. Don't Get Lost In Heaven

**So this chapter is nothing more than a widespread greiving chapter, and I'll leave chapters 20-23 til tomorrow. Because in Chapter 23-err, never mind.**

Chapter 19- Don't Get Lost In Heaven

_Got off the plane to the country sound_

_I drove to the mountain and a hole in the ground_

_There was crack on the corner and someone dead_

_And fire coming out of a monkey's head_

Noodle's gone. She's gone. I can't believe it. I haven't stopped crying. Scribs is always sad now. Even Russel cries. I've NEVER seen Russel cry about anything. He may be big and strong but inside, he's a softy. Unlike Murdoc.

_March 23rd, 2006. Russel leaves._

Russel just left. He can't take it anymore. He's gone on a quest of some sort and I really don't want to know what it's for. I hope Scribs doesn't leave- she's only 14.

_March 30th. I'm doing this.  
_

It's another average day. I'm laying in bed, singing along to music, trying to keep my mind off things for a bit. I heard a nervous knock, it was obviously Scribs. "Come in," I said. Scribs looked abnormally happy. "Come with me to my room, I want to tell you something." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her bright, sunny room.

I sat down on her daybed with a yellow comfortorter and stared at the array of plushies lined up against the wall- from the octopus like the one from the Powerpuff Girls (I know this because Noodle made me watch it a few times) to the creepy sock monkey that sat at the foot of the bed. I looked around a little more, over to the dresser wher there was a display box with decorative headbands sticking out- ones with bobbers, feathers, one with a tiny side-perched top hat, ones with doinks, dizzles, and do-dads- where was I? Oh yeah. It seemed like forever until one of us talked.

"Well..." Scribs said nervously. "I've been thinking...2D, I-"

"I love you," we said at the same time. We stared. "Since when?" I blurted.

"Since I was 9. Smith always said I'd never meet you. HA!"

"It wos love a' firs' sight fer me."

"Oh. Lovely!" We pecked eachother's lips, and Scribs blushed red. "I've...been wanting to do that."

"Me too."

Unfortunately, Murdoc heard and saw the whole thing.

_April 1st, 2006. Scribs is PISSED!_

I'm listening to music again, singing along quietly to myself. It feels like another normal day, I guess.

At one point, I started hearing loud angry knocking at my door. Figuring it was Murdoc, I left it alone. After so long, I decided to open the door. It was Scribs, and she was NOT happy. She stomped into my room and forced me onto the bed. "Why did you LIE to me?" she demanded.

"Wot? I neva lied-!"

"Yes you did. You only liked me so you could get more attention!"

"No I didn'...!"

"YOU DID. STOP LYING TO ME."

"Dis is an April Fool's joke, innit?"

"NO, IT'S NOT STUART POT."

"Scribs, I-"

"No, you don't."

"I-" 

"Stop talking. I've had enough of you and your LIES. I'm done here."

"Scribs-"

"I said, I AM DONE." Scribs left, and I followed her until she went down the hill and out into the night.

I didn't see her after that. During the Apollo shows, I tried to look for her. Murdoc left me then, so I decided I was going to live on my own. I decided to complete a law degree, and I lived in Lebanon for that time.

I had no clue a certain someone lived six buildings down from me, nor did I think I'd ever see them there. But I was about to find out I was wrong all along.

**A/N: Oh my god, rhymy at the end YAAAAAY! Oh dear, I need sleep. See you tomorrow!**


	21. So We Meet Again

**Okay, someone returns this chapter. No spoilers.**

Chapter 20- So We Meet Again

_October 2008_

It's been two years. Two years since I've seen Murdoc, or Scribs, or Noodle, or Russel. I haven't gotten over Noodle yet. To make things worse, she did survive, but now she's in Hell and Murdoc's gone to get her. Noodle's 18th birthday is in ten days.

I left my flat to go for a walk. It was a usual day, street vendors trying to get you to buy things because they need the money. It wasn't very warm, but it wasn't cool either. I smoked more often these days, and today was no exception. It kept me calmer since I was very stressed out. I passed by a corner store and realised how low I was on cigarettes and snacks. I decided to stop inside to pick some up. I grabbed the food I needed then went to checkout. I stood next to a young woman wearing jeans, a fitted green t-shirt, and sunglasses. She looked like anyone who lived around here, and was checking out a pack of gum, some candy, a can of soup, and a magazine. While grabbing her items, the soup fell on the ground. She bent down to pick it up, but I got it for her, and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I responded as she walked away. I turned to check out my food and buy my cigarettes. I didn't notice she had turned back until I went to leave. I bumped into her. "Sorry miss," I said out of the blue. I looked down. The woman had taken off her sunglasses and was grinning very widely. In an instant, I recognised the woman. I'd know those eyes anywhere. Her smile grew bigger, and I hesitated, thinking that if I talked, she'd attack me, but if I left, she'd murder me.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"I ahh-errr..."

"Hello?" Her smile grew into a more concerned look.

"Err..."

"Do you remember me?"

"Eh...?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? S-"

"Ehm..."

"Scuh..."

"Ssssss..."

"Scr-"

"Scr?"

"Scri-"

"SCRIBS!"

"Finally!"

"Scribs...yer...OLD! 'Ow old a' yew now?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh wow. Las' time I saw yeh yew wos a flat-chested teenaga an' now yer buddin'- I really 'ope tha' didn' offend yeh."

"No, it's fine. I'd rather have small boobs anyways. You were saying?"

"An' yer talla too! 'Ow tall?"

"Five-foot six and three-quarters. The doctor says I need to grow another quarter of an inch before I'm done growing. At least I don't need to stand on my toes anymore."

"Nope." We left the store together.

"I went through a major growth spurt last year. I was five-one when I left, and I've grown five inches since then."

"Tha'ss a lot."

We walked in silence for a bit until I remembered Noodle. "'Ey Scribs, didjyeh 'ear anyfin' about Noodle yet?" 

"Not since El Manana, no."

"Well, she's alive, bu' she's in 'Ell, an' now I'm afraid. Muds went down dere to rescue 'er but I 'aven' 'eard anyfing yet."

"Damn. He's going to need some major help."

"I fink 'e'll do jus' fine by 'imself."

"Maybe you're right. He IS Murdoc after all.

"Yeah. 'Ey, do yew wanna come over t'me flat fer a while?"

"Sure. I-wait, you LIVE here?"

"Yeah. I wos doin' a law degree, but tha' didn' go well."

"Aaah. My place is just around the corner."

"Mine's like, six down from dere!" 

"No way!"

"Yeah! I'ss kinda bleak d'ough, be warned."

"I don't mind."

"Okay."

We got to her flat and she went to her room on the first floor. She invited me in. I felt instantly happy by its array of warm and earth tones. Scribs put her food in a jar, then met me by the door. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Le'ss go."

When we got there Scribs begged to watch the scariest movie I owned, and we ended up having a horror movie marathon that lasted until 11:30 PM. Scribs said good-bye once the last movie was over, and said she was so happy to see me again and was sorry for leaving.

I never doubted she'd miss me.

**A/N: Well, next chapter is it. Yeah. *cough* mmhm.**


	22. Kiddnapper

**This is it! Err, what? Y'know, I really don't know either.**

Chapter 21- Kidnappers

_November 2008._

Scribs is over again. Noodle's birthday was yesterday. It's raining, and so we're staying inside playing video games and eating junk food. What a nice way to spend a Saturday.

A couple hours into playing one of my games, Scribs looked out the window. "It's getting sunny," she said. Suddenly there was a HUGE rumble of thunder, and the power went out. "Well, dis sucks," I said. I went over to the window and stared out it. "Now wot?"

"I don't know. Meditation?" 

"I'ss in th' medicine cabinet, second shelf."

"No, medit_a_tion, not medi_ca_tion!"

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while. I stared blankly out the window as the sun became brighter. Cars drove by without a care in the world. "Do you smell that?" Scribs asked, and no sooner did she pass out. I smelt it too, but I couldn't respond and ended up passing out as well.

Next thing I knew, I was in a small, dark space. I tried to push myself out of it, but after so much time I finally got loose and the light was so bright that I nearly went blind. Once I got my eyesight back, I went over to the next suitcase and helped Scribs out. "Yew okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you hurt?" 

"Nope, 'm fine."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"Oh darn," she said sarcastically.

I looked around a bit, realising this DEFINETLY wasn't home. Scribs looked around as well, and when we looked at each other we had the same thought.

"I have a more important question."

"Wot?"

"Where ARE we?"

We were both distracted by an evil laugh and a gun trigger. We both looked back. We were both shocked and once again had the same thought.

"MURDOC?"

"'Ello, me lil' slaves."

"Where are we?" Scribs demanded.

"Well, funny yew ask."

"Is dat Noodle?" I asked.

"NO. Lemme finish. Okay, dis is my own evil place, the fardest place from any landmass besides itself. I'ss me own hunk o' garbage, i'ss filthy. An' yew jus' 'appen t' be standin' on it. Before I came 'ere, I scrapped up some of Noodle's 'air an' skin an' created dis contraption. Cyborg Noodle. An' where yer standin, dis whole island, is where yew will live until yew die."

"You are an evil son-of-a-bitch, Murdoc! That...THING is NOTHING like Noodle!"

"Scribs, dear, anno wot 'm doin'. So shut yer cakehole!"

"Now what?" Scribs muttered. 

"I...I...I dunno."

"Well folks, dis is it. Welcome to Plastic Beach."

**A/N: Ruh-roh.**


	23. Plastic Beach

**This will carry on sometime into the future, this will end in April 2010, when Stylo takes place.  
SEX WARNING. Nothing really bad but I skip over it, and carry on into the next day.**

Chapter 22- Plastic Beach

_January 2009._

Murdoc sodded off to England to premier those demos we just recorded. Scribs and I really don't have anything better to do but we're terrified to go near the Cyborg, that thing could turn on and kill us. So we're staying inside my room watching a zombie flick.

My room is guarded by a whale. I'm terriefied of whales. Cetophobia, Scribs calls it. She closes my curtains for me, but while we're asleep, Murdoc always comes and opens them up.

Scribs has taken on a femme-sailor style. That's all I see her wear is nautical colors. But I don't mind, except when she takes my hat. She does that a lot.

_August 2009._

We've been on this bloody island for nine months now. Scribs and I have grown awfully close. Scribs is eighteen now. She's been legal for two years.

I lay down on my bed like any average day, just waiting for something rather interesting to happen. Scribs came down in her usual sailor-type getup, and of course she looked pretty as ever. Her hair is always in a uniform part now, and you can only see one of her eyes. She wears contacts, which allow me to see her eyes even more.

This day was a bit off. Scribs was mad flirty and I was slightly worried for her. She sat on my bed, and her smile faded into a more serious look. "Well," she said.

"Well wot?"

"Would I make you uncomfortable if..."

"If wot?"

"If I told you, I'm ready to have a baby?"

"Wot? We've neva 'ad sex before!"

"'D, I want a child. And there's no other way."

"Yew really wanna do dis?"

"Yes."

"Yer positive?"

"I am."

"Ookay..."

Later, before we went to sleep, Scribs came down like normal, in her pyjamas. But once we got in bed, it was time to make magic.

The next morning, I felt unusually pleasured. We'd done a lot, and Scribs was cuddling me. I heard a gun click, and we both became alert.

"What did you do?" a robotic voice called. Cyborg, of course.

"Nuffin'."

"You did something."

"No, we didn'. Now, go away. Please." Cyborg made a disgusted look, then went out of the room and back upstairs.

Murdoc beat me up bigtime when he found out what I did.

_December 2009._

No news on Noodle yet. Cyborg hates us. Scribs' belly is growing. The album is done, and set to release in March 2010. I need a fag.

_March 13th, 2010._

The album has come out and we're leaving Scribs behind to go rob a bank in the States soon. She's not very happy about this. She's due to have her baby in two months and ten days, which is exactly how long until I turn 32.

_April 8th 2010._

Cyborg has been put to the task of getting the money. She came back full-handed, and then she dropped the moneybags, pulled out a lighter, and lit a fag. I really don't like her, she's not like Noodle at all. Noodle hates the smell of smoke.

Cyborg. kept alert as she smoked. We all kept a good eye open as we leaned up against our car, called the Stylo. Suddenly we heard a noise. "Oh shit," Murdoc cursed, "Th' cops! Get in th' car!" Cyborg stamped out her fag and we all hopped in the car, and Murdoc floored it.

**A/N: Aaaand there you have it. Night night3**


	24. Stylo

**This chapter covers Stylo. That's basically it.**

Chapter 23- Stylo

"Oh shit," Murdoc cursed, "Th' cops! Get in th' car!" Cyborg stamped out her fag and we all hopped in the car, and Murdoc floored it. I was in the front, Murdoc driving, and Cyborg in the back. We took off down a desert road with the cops on our ass. This couldn't be good.

_Overload_

_Overload_

_Overload_

_Comin' on to the_

_Overload_

_Overload_

_Overload_

_Comin' on to the_

_Overload_

_Overload_

_Overload_

_Comin' on to the_

_Overload_

_Overload_

_Overload_

Comin' on to the

We kept driving, and Cyborg was getting irritated. She heard the cops behind us and pulled out her gun. She started firing at the cops to get their attention. Obviously, Murdoc didn't want her doing that, and he pulled her inside the car.

_Oh Stylo (juice)_

_Go fourth, blossom in your soul_

_When you know your heart is light_

_Electric is the love_

Luckily, Cyborg got the cop off our tail and drove him well off the road due to his windsheild being cracked. I looked back out the window just to make sure he was gone and I wasn't going insane.

_When the mako flies (Giant fish)_

_Up from the bottom in your eyes _

_Then I know the twilight skies _

_Are not so brokenhearted (Hung from the end of the night)_

Sadly, when I turned back, another guy had started following us. Suddenly a black cloud appeared. The Boogeyman. This caused Cyborg to malfunction bigtime. I looked back and she was sparking and spitting oil from the bullethole in her head, and in seconds she had just gone limp. So much for that.

The guy in the red car had sped up and was now nearly at our car. Murdoc rolled up the window as the guy pulled up next to us and pulled out a gun. He shot right at the window and it shattered into a gazillion pieces. Within a few more shots, the windows were all gone.

_Sing yourself_

_Let our depression rise above_

_I'll be searching if I know your heart_

_Electric is the love_

Murdoc was practically raping the steering wheel trying to get the car to speed up. But the other guy kept bumping into our car and being an asshole. He leaned out his window and shot the gun again, destroying the mirror. And he laughed. Idiot.

Finally we sped up, so fast I felt like my entire face was going to slide off. By now we had well surpassed the speed limit and I thought the car was going to burst into flames. I didn't realise the road was about to end, so when I looked up again I became terrified. At the same time, Murdoc and I yelled "OH MY GOD!" and we hit the water almost right after.

Luckily the car morphed into a sub, and we were on our way back to the beach.

**A/N: The next chapter involves birth. Need I say who? I hope not.**


	25. A Birth and A Search

**Soooo here comes the baby! YAY! And then we get good news.**

Chapter 24- A Birth and A Search

_May 23rd, 2010. _

Today is my birthday. I am now thirty-two years old. Scribs went into labor late last night. I haven't left her side since.

Murdoc came down to check on her. He has a heart? WHAT? That is unheard of. He said he's going to try to get Cyborg down here to help me and Scribs get our child. He said that I'll really need some help getting it out of there. And I've never had to help someone give birth ever.

Around noon, Scribs' contractions grew faster. She'd been in labor for just over thirteen hours now. There was no way to get her to a hospital fast without her giving birth halfway there. We were just going to do this the old-fashioned way.

_Around 5 PM. _Scribs started crying. She's in so much pain. Even Cyborg feels for her (Cyborgs can feel, apparently).

_Around 7 PM. _Scribs stopped crying, but we can see the baby's head. Shouldn't be much longer now...

_Around 9 PM. _The baby's stuck! We can't get it out! I hope Scribs doesn't die. I also don't want to lose my first child.

_11:23 PM, Plastic Beach time. _Scribs has given birth to a healthy baby girl named Cassidy Nicole Pot after being in labor 23 hours. She's a beautiful baby. She has my hair and my skin (except it's brighter), and Scribs' eyes and eye color. "Yew got a beautiful lil' girl dere," Murdoc said. 

"Yer...bein' nice?"

"Well, fer now. Tomorra, fings will be differen'. An' no, I won' try an' 'urt 'er. Y'know wot me dad did t'me."

"Anno. But...fanks. Fer 'elpin' me, an' tell Cyborg I said dat too."

"Um...okay. I've got some rum t' finish, so gotta go."

"Bye." 

"Oh, an 'appy birfday, faceache." 

"Fanks."

I walked back over to Scribs, who was holding our daughter. "Can I 'old 'er?"

"Sure." She handed me the baby, and I stared at her. Wow... nine months had paid off. The baby was so healthy, so beautiful. A tear went down my cheek. "Are you crying?" Scribs asked quietly, with a slight laugh in her voice.

"I am."

"Why?"

"I'ss jus'...our child...an'...dis is jus' a miracle!"

"Oh 'D." She came over and wrapped her arm around me. "She truely is beautiful."

_June 8th, 2010. Noodle spotted._

"EY FACEACHE!" Murdoc shouted from outside the lift. "Wot?" I asked.

"Get yer ass upstairs, I need ta show yew summin!"

"Wot?"

"Jus' move."

Murdoc forced me into the lift and we rode up to the study, then into the studio. He pulled up a video and showed it to me. It showed a boat being attacked by planes. "Modern-day Titanic?" I asked.

"No," Murdoc hissed, "Keep watchin'!"

The next thing we saw was a man in a waiter's outfit scrambling down the hall, and knocking on a door- number thirteen. He opened the door, revealing a young woman in a short white dress and striped socks with a cat mask over her face sitting on a flowered couch. The man told her the boat was being attacked by pirates and she needed to get to a life boat. She went to a shelf and pulled out a gun. The woman looked very familiar, but at this point I really couldn't tell.

"D'yew know who tha' is?"

"Not a clue."

"I'ss Noodle, blud!"

"Noodle?"

"Yeah, now get to the sub an' go sit. We're gonna go find 'er.

**A/N: Bleeh.**


	26. On Melancholy Hill

**Pahah, Noodle Search! I'm going to try and add as many chapters as I can today because I'm going to Cleveland tomorrow and I might not be back until really late.**

Chapter 25- On Melancholy Hill

We all hopped in the sub and got some help from the people who also helped us with the album (they're still here?). Murdoc kept searching around for her. No sign at all. We turned around.

_Up on Melancholy Hill there's a plastic tree_

_Are you here with me?_

_Just looking out on the day of another dream_

On the way back, Cyborg malfunctioned again, and Murdoc had to fix her. He sat down. She abruptly sat up and looked sick. She started puking a slimy, greenish object up. Out bounced a one-eyed octopus. She looked at me, then wiped her mouth. I cowered, she's terrifying!

_Where you can't get what you want_

_But you can get me_

_So let's head out to see_

_Cause you are my medicine_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

I kept staring blankly at Murdoc driving the submarine. I don't know what it was, probably the turtleneck, or maybe the pipe, or nothing at all, but something out there was making me worried.

_So call in the submarines_

_Round the world we'll go_

_Does anybody know_

_If we're looking out on the day of another dream_

Murdoc pulled up the telescope thing to look above the water. He gave a look. "Wot da 'ell, a manatee?" he said, confused. "'Ow'd dat get dere?"

_Up on Melancholy Hill_

_Sits the manatee_

_Just looking out for the day_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me._

He looked again, and gave Cyborg the signal to get her gun. We went above the surface and climbed on top of the sub. We saw the Boogieman massaging the manatee on top of one of the rock formations outside. He then tried to escape, and fell right into the water.

When I got inside, Scribs greeted me with Cassidy. "Did you find her?" she asked. I sighed. "Unfortunately, no. But she's out dere an' we won' stop looking fer 'er."

"I can't wait for her to see our daughter."

"Neida can I. Y'know wot? I jus' can' wait t' see 'er at all."

"Me too."

What we didn't know was that there were a few pleasant surprises coming not too far down the road.

**A/N: I really hate to stop here, so I'll do one more chapter, mmmkay?**


	27. They Return

**Oookay, last chapter for today! Enjoy! It goes into the future. WO.**

Chapter 26- They Return

_July 22nd, 2010._

Russel just arrived according to Murdoc. Muds woke up to this massive brown blob, and he knew instantly it was Russel. He found an empty lifeboat on it. The lighthouse was also locked again. I'm curious.

Scribs was breastfeeding Cassidy, so I had to leave the room for a while. That's when I saw him. He's HUGE! Probably about the size of a ten-story building. I decided to go outside and talk to him.

When I got outside, I felt tiny. A man who was once much shorter than me just towered right over me making me feel like an ant. "RUSSEL!" I called. "Russ?" he looked down and gave me a scowl.

"Who's responsible for dis?" he yelled. I nearly fell over.

"Not me."

"Murdoc, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You responsible for any of it?"

"No."

"Hm? I would have thought- never mind. Damn, 'D! You look like you haven't eaten in like, 5 days! What's the man doing to you?"

"'E got me an' Scribs locked in a room undawa'ah wif a whale guarding us. I 'ate whales, dey scare th' friggen shit outta me! Bu' 'm out righ' now cause Scribs is breastfeedin'."

"Shit, 'D, she has a kid now?"

"We do."

"YOU gave her a kid?"

"She wanted to."

"Oh, so it wasn't your fault."

"No, not really. Well, er, sorta-"

"FACEACHE!" Murdoc.

"Wot?"

"Get back in 'ere, Scribs is done."

"Coming!" I ran back inside.

A few hours later, I heard someone step into my room. It definetly wasn't Scribs, or Murdoc, or Cyborg. When I looked over by the lift, I saw the figure of that oh-so familiar Asian-Axe princes.. "NOODLE!" I blurted.

"Yes," she said, " I have returned.

"Bu'...where's yer mask?"

"It's not on my face."

"I can see dat. But...yew wos wearin' it before...an'..."

"I was hiding from the pirates. They are dead now."

Noodle hadn't changed much since she left. Well, you could see one of her eyes now, and her hair had gotten cut again. She had stitches all over her body, and bad burns everywhere. Other than that, she still looked like a teenager. I started asking her about where she'd been since she left, Scribs showed her our daughter. Noodle just swooned over her. She said she looked just like me.

Hours passed, and soon enough there was ANOTHER person in my room. Though the lights were off, I could tell this wasn't Murdoc or Cyborg either, it was a female and definetly too tall to be them. She ran towards me and I got ready to run, but she dove into me and gave me a big hug. "Dad," she said jubilantly.

"Huh? Who...are yew?"

"Don't you remember me? It's Jenna! Your daughter!" This girl had an American accent, and I barely recognised her if at all.

"No, actually. I don'."

"You mean...you don't remember...Joseline?"

_Joseline. Joseline? JOSELINE! _That's why she left me! SHE WAS PREGNANT! And this was the little blue-haired girl I saw in LA seven years ago! I hugged her tight. 

"Dad?" she said a few seconds later. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries."

Jenna and Noodle slept in my room with me and Scribs and Cassidy. The night was so peaceful, and I slept very nicely.

_July 23rd, 2010. Around 3 AM._

_CRASH._ A noise from upstairs startled us all, and it definetly wasn't Dave. We heard crashing and massive amounts of Japanese swearing. I looked at the girl who claimed she was Noodle. "Yew aren' Noodle, are yeh?"

"No," she sighed.

**A/N: Haha, you all have to wait a long time til the next chapter! -is evil-**


	28. A Very Dark Night

**-crash- Aahhh, ooh, heyy! I'm back!**

**I've been busy with friends lately. Sooo...who IS this girl?**

Chapter 27- A Very Dark Night

"I'm Noodle's sister..." the girl squeaked. Her voice was convincing but I really wasn't sure if she was telling the truth.

"Oh," I said. I was in a pissy mood right now. "Well tha'ss jus' wot we need, ANODDA imposta Noodle!"

"Honestly, I'm not a liar! I did this to keep Noodle's cover so she could prepare!"

"Dad, she ain't a liar," Jenna piped up.

"An' yew know 'er personally?"

"Yeah, she lived next door to me with Russel. Coincidence, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, err, Mr. 2D, sir...you might want to get up to the study before my sister gets her shiri whooped."

"Her whaa...?"

"Never mind, just get up there!"

I ran into the lift and frantically pressed the button to take me to the study. When I got up there, the place was a disaster. Several windows were broken, the inkwell was spilled with ink all over the desk, and I could hear even more Japanese swearing. I turned around and there they were- both Noodles going head-to-head, and I couldn't tell them apart. The masked Noodle had scratches all over her body but was still fighting back hard. The other one wasn't too far behind, and their fight was travelling all over the room. Finally, the Noodle with the mask ripped the other one to shreds, leaving it in pieces. I stared in awe. She looked at me, and I could tell she had anger towards me.

Noodle came towards me with her fists balled and I knew she was going to hit me. I slowly made myself smaller. I had NEVER been this afraid of my own sister in the ten years I'd known her. As she got closer, her mouth showed decreasing anger and her fists loosened. She got near me and stopped, looking up at my face. "You're starving," she whispered. "I can see your ribs."

"Ye...yew ain't mad at me?" Noodle hugged me. "Why would I be? I knew this wasn't your fault. The instant I saw that advert- I saw your face and- I thought I was just seeing things. I was leaving for a cruise the next day- or rather, later that day since it was three in the morning when I saw the advert on TV, and didn't really think about it until Russel picked me up. Then I started asking him, and I knew that this was a work of Murdoc. I didn't know if you knew the fake wasn't me."

"I knew it wosn' yew from da secon' I saw 'er. Noods, she ain't like yew. She shoots 'uge guns an' smokes, swears...she's Murdoc in a female cyborg body, I swear."

"2D...I need to tell you something."

"Wot?"

"I...I'm like that now."

"Yew are?"

"Yes. And I feel so...just so damn stupid, I hate what I've become! I wish I had never gone to Hell. I feel like such a bad person now!"

"Noodle! Don' even say dat. I still fink yer innocent."

"I don't think that. And I've become someone that you men don't know anymore- I mean, I even smoke now! I wish I had never gotten into the habit, I'm trying so hard to quit now."

"I'ss 'ard t'quit. I may end up doin' dat meself, 'm almos' outta lighta fluid an' ciggies anyways, an' dere's no way I'll be ge'in' anymore."

"Well, I guess that's good news..." Her voice trailed off and she thought for a while. "I missed yew," I muttered.

"Me too. And you know, when I was in that lighthouse, I just kept thinking about how much you really needed me. And I had found out about the rest of my family."

"Wot 'appened?"

"Well, I had a twin brother who was supposed to come along with me to England. But he didn't make it in time and they caught him and he's dead now. I saw it happen. I was mortified that they would do that to such a young child. My parents had died in the earthquake in Kyoto in 1995, and Ame was orphaned-"

"Ame's yer sis?"

"Hai. And she was orphaned, as was I. Ame was a year old at the time. I didn't know I had siblings until Ame. She knows more about our family than I do. My brothers name, well, his nickname, was Oshan. He dreamed about being a fisherman one day. Ame's full name is Ayame and everyone called her that because she loves rain. My name...is Etsu. But my nickname is Bureizu for only God knows what reason. Apparently our last name is Mizu but I really doubt that."

"So...yew really did 'ave a brodda an' da'ss why yew grew so close t'us."

"Yes. And I remember Ame telling me our dad was big like Russel. Our mother was skinnier, though. She said she has a picture of them somewhere, but all her pictures are back in Seattle."

"I see. Now...wo'ssat yew 'idin' unda yer mask?"

"It's...nothing. I just like wearing it, okay? I'm going to bed."

"Okay...good nigh'."

I went back downstairs and plopped on my bed. "Is she okay?" Ame whispered. "She's...fine," I choked through sudden tears.

"Are you crying?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah..."

"Aww dad!" I sat up and she hugged me. "How 'come?"

"'M...jus' so grateful dat she's...alive...an' dat...I got a olda daugh'a..."

I really could have gotten even more grateful, but that was when things went a little sour.

**A/N: Uh-oh, what's gonna happen? You have to wait til tomorrow, HAHA! **


	29. Miss TwoDents

**Yeah, I tortured you. Sorry, I was lazy yesterday.**

**OH MA GAWD, IT'S JULY 20th. IT'S SCRIBS' BURRFDAII x3 **

**This goes into the future MORE. It's August 1st now.**

**The title could hint at what's going to happen.**

Chapter 28- Miss Two-Dents

_August 1st, 2010._

"She's getting so big," Scribs commented on our daughter. We were the only two in the room at the moment- everyone else was outside. It was a really sunny day. I just didn't feel like going out for some reason. Suddenly Noodle rushed into my room. She was panting and looked real scared. "Uhh...t...t...2D...we have...a big problem..." she stuttered.

"Wot?"

"Jenna...and...ledge...and...falling...and...face..." She was making motions with her hands that distracted me from what she was trying to say.

"Yew don' mean..."

"Yes, I do."

"Oh...shit."

"You must get up there! And fast!"

She grabbed my hand and we frantically ran into the lift. When we stopped at the main lobby, she nearly ripped my arm out of its socket as we both ran right to the door. She flung it open and we were both out as soon as possible. She took me to right under the balcony and my face drained of all its color. My daughter lay face-down on a rock with blood dripping down it. We both worked together to pry her off the rock. We flipped her over and luckily she landed with her eyes open or it would have been a lot worse. Noodle listened. "You are a very, very lucky father," she said with some relief in her voice.

"Why?"

"Her heart is still beating. I don't know if she's going to wake up. She's in a coma though. Unfortunately, that's all I know, and I don't think she'll live much longer unless we get her to a hospital."

"Noodle...den I gotta go face Murdoc...an' 'm no' really up fer a whack in th' face."

"I'll go with you. He is very afraid of me now."

"Okay...bu' can yew 'elp me take 'er up dere?"

"Hai."

I lifted Jenna's legs and Noodle took her arms. We carried her upstairs like that and into the study. Murdoc was sitting, facing the window- expressionless, as usual. I spoke quietly and shakily. "M...mur...doc?"

"Wot." He sounded like he didn't care.

"I'ss Jenna. She's...'urt."

"Woddy'a mean, 'urt?"

"She fell off th' balcony an' smashed 'er face."

"She wot?"

"SHE FELL OFF TH' BLOODY BALCONY AN' SMASHED 'ER FOCKIN' FACE."

"An' yer tellin' me dis...why?"

"Because we need t'borrow th' plane an' fly 'er ova t' Sea'le so she can see a docta."

"I'ss da' bad?"

"Naw, da'ss why 'er entire fockin' skull is cracked!"

"Seriously?" 

"Ya fink?"

"...Fine. Take th' plane. Bu' 'm no' drivin'."

"I'll fly it," Noodle offered.

_3something PM. Still in the plane. Scribs isn't here. -insert exaggerated sigh.-_

"Wot 'ospital does she usually go to?" I asked Ame.

"I don't remember. Last time she was there was when she sprained her wrist in 2008. I'm pretty sure it was the Swedish Medical Center, but I could be wrong. We both lived by the water and it was a kind of long drive. But seriously, made sure Ets doesn't land this thing near North Beach. We lived there and I really don't think you want to meet Jenna's stepdad."

"Oh boy. Why?"

"Not because he hates you, but he's an overdrunk smoker who has nothing to do so he gets high and wasted. He's ugly and fat anyways."

"Ayame. Son'na koto iwanaide! Kore wa shitsureida!" Noodle scolded.

"Mōshiwake arimasen." I'd never heard Ame use Japanese before, but considering she's from Japan, she was bound to use it eventually.

_3something PM again. We're in Seattle. In a taxi. That smells._

The taxi driver floored it when we got in. It was a scary ride that ended up with a police escort. The driver was scarier than Murdoc. Noodle was able to give him the sweetest puppy-dog face ever when we said we had no money. Did he buy it? No. Not until we all did it. Once he dropped us off, we went into the building. We explained what happened to the woman at the counter who looked incredibly bored, and she got an emergency person to come out and take Jenna into the ER right away.

_Sometime around 7 AM Pacific time._

The doctor woke us all up with some good news. Jenna's going to be fine. Her skull isn't damaged too badly but she's nearly blind in both eyes. She has something called hyphema- I really don't want to know what that is. He also said she'd be in a coma until the end of August, at least. But he knew about us and he let us go with Jenna.

_A few days later._

Murdoc cut Jenna's hair. All of it. She used to be able to sit on it. Now it's at her shoulders. He clipped off her fringes and now it hangs over her face at an angle. I knew he was going to start picking on her like he picks on me.

I hate that sod.

**A/N: FOUR FOCKING HOURS WORKING ON THIS. GAAAAH. Two chapters left :D**


	30. Tears

**Please excuse my extended absence. I tried to update 2 days ago but then I got a headache and OpenOffice crashed. Then when I had the documents recovered my mom needed to do something with my laptop that requred a shutdown and she didn't ask if I needed these. FML. So I started again and whaddjya know it's 3:23 AM and I needed to sleep. Anyways, here's the last full chapter in this story, I'll also add the epilogue as well.**

**This chapter is a little angsty, be warned!**

Chapter 29- Tears

_September 13th, 2010._

Jenna isn't awake yet. I'm sure she's dead. No one could survive a fall like that. No, not unless you're Noodle and you just so happen to have a parachute handy. Speaking of Noodle, she just told me she wants to know about the rest of our lives since 2006.

Noodle came over to where Scribs and I were sitting with our daughter, on the sun deck above the study, and asked what we'd been doing since then. Scribs began, "We were all devistated when we found out you were missing. Before the Apollo shows, Russel left. I also found out 2D had feelings for me too, but the day later, Murdoc had found out, so he said to me," she tried doing an immitation of Murdoc, "'2D's a fake. 'E's jus' doin' dis t' get 'im more attention an' really doesn' love yew'. Being the gullible fourteen-year-old that I was, I believed every word. Took it all out on poor 'D, and left. I spent a year travelling the world looking for you, Noodle. I gave up and noticed that I truely missed 2D. Once I came back too Kong, no one was there. I figured I'd settle in Lebanon, God knows why. Maybe my instincts told me 2D was there. And my instincts were dead right. Not too long before Halloween, I happened to be in a store when I dropped a can of soup, and a nice man picked it up for me. I began to leave, but I did a double take and there he was! I had no idea! And then the day we were kidnapped, I happened to be at his flat. It was pure fate that we ended up on this dreadful island together. And that's when I came up to him and said, 'I'm ready to have a baby'. 2D was the uncomfortable one with this, he kept going 'Ya sure?' and I kept going, 'Of course I'm sure!'. So we did. Cassidy will be three months old in ten days."

I told Noodle my story after. She was very interested with both of our stories, nodding her head as we spoke. Then it was her turn. "Well," she started, "After El Manana, I-" _CRASH. _We were all startled by a loud noise in the study, and we all got up and went to go see what happened. Then I saw my daughter, slowly getting up, with ink spilled all over her back. I also noticed Cyborg all repaired giggling silently in the corner. "DAMMIT CYBORG!" I yelled at the same time as Noodle. Noodle attacked the cyborg again, this time with more words than physical violence, and she pulled her arm and went into the studio to yell at her. My daughter limped over to me and rested her head on my shoulder. We all listened as Noodle questioned Cyborg loudly.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded loudly. Cyborg didn't answer. "I said, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I...NOTHING!"

"You did something. She woke up. And we all heard it. So don't lie! Don't even lie!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Stop lying."

"I am not!"

"You ARE. Now spill everything or I'll rip you apart again!"

"Oooh, threats, I am _so _scared."

"Do you really want that? Because I'm about to do it."

"Okay, okay! Fine! I thought it would be hilarious to throw something at the kid. She was so out that we all had a feeling she was dead. I originally was poking her with a stick but that didn't work. So I threw the inkwell at her. She began having some kind of sei-sei-seizure and and she fell off where she was uhhh...laying."

"And you did this...why?"

"Because I wanted to. Not like she was going to feel anything. She was unconsious."

"You really didn't know she could be hurt even more now? The poor girl already had a concussion and now you want her to have shards of glass stuck in her body? You think that's FUNNY?"

"Yes, actually."

A short silence followed.

"You are a sick bitch and I hope your circuits short out so badly that they are unable to be fixed!"

"You're just jealous because I can play guitar better than you."

"No I am not. You basically are me. And who I DON'T want to be. Sure I might not be the little girl everyone knew and loved due to my innocence, but you're far more dangerous than I am. I don't like who I've become. And you don't make it any better."

"Oh, I'm sorry that you dwell on the past too much."

"I do not! And don't _you _get sick of Murdoc bossing you around all the time?"

I looked at Scribs. "I fink we got a winna."

"Me too," Scribs agreed. Jenna shifted her head again we continued to listen.

"I guess I do," Cyborg said a little quieter. "He's the reason this place exists. I hate it. We all do."

"I hated it before I even got here." She opened the doors and kicked Cyborg's ass- literally. Cyborg landed on the floor with a _thud. _"Now go back to your broom closet you filthy, evil hunk of metal!"

We all just stared as Noodle stood there breathing heavily with an angry mouth poking out from underneath her mask. She stomped back up to the deck. We decided to leave her alone.

I sat down with Jenna and gasped when I saw her eyes. Two big, black holes just like mine. Her front teeth were missing and her retainer was all bent up inside her mouth. I asked how she felt. "Dad...'m so...me 'ead 'urts." I was a little shocked, her American accent was gone! "Need a pill?"

"Yeah." I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my pill bottle. There were four left. I gave one to her and she swallowed it. "Dey knock ya righ' ou', jus' warnin' ya." She took it and swallowed it. "Fanks," she said.

"So, wot 'appened while yew wos out?"

"I dunno...I... all I rememba wos dis blue caterpilla' an'...a lotta mushrooms...I fink I wos in Wondaland t'tell yeh da truf."

"Hmm..strange. Well, I fink yew shoul' rest cause yew look sick."

"Okay."

I found a blanket that Murdoc kept hidden for whatever reason. I brought it over to Jenna, who lay down on a couch that I never exactly noticed. I placed the blanket over her and kissed her sweetly. "Nigh', Jen."

"G'nigh', Dad."

I decided it was time to go check on Noodle. When I got up to the sun deck, she was sitting on a chair facing the sea, crying and smoking a fag. I slowly approached her and put my hand on her shoulder. "I fough' we agreed tha' yew'd quit," I said playfully." She looked up at me, then frantically chucked the fag over the edge and slid her mask over her face. She stared for a moment before pulling her knees in, sliding the mask up again, and began sobbing even harder than before. I knelt down next to her. "Noods, if yeh need t'talk t'summun, 'm always open. Now, woss bodderin' yeh?" Her response was a big smack upside my face. "Go away!" she choked. I stood up, rubbing my face. I watched her cry for a while, and as time went on even a few tears rolled down my face. I finally sat down and put my knees up, resting my chin in between my knees.

"You're still here?" I looked up. Noodle's face wad red and tear soaked.

"Yeah, I am. I fough' it'd make me a betta friend. I didn' wanna leave yew alone ou' 'ere."

"..."

"So...why are yew so upset?" she got up at the same time I did. She ran over to me and slid her mask entirely off her face, then dropped it on the chair and ran to me. She burried her face into my chest and sobbed, with cries more painful than I've ever heard from her. I picked her up and walked over to the lawnchair I was sitting on and sat her down next to me. I let her crying die down a bit. She sighed. "I never was in the Maldives. I was in Hell. I was in Japan for a short time. But I had a boyfriend. And before I left, he broke up with me.

"Hell was the worst. They treated us like dirt, I managed to get away though. That's how I got this bruise- fighting demons- and they made it permanent, so it will never heal. Once I got out, I lost control of myself. I started doing horrible things to myself, I used to slit my wrists so much that I'm scarred. I took up smoking because an untrustworthy friend told me that it would make me less as stressed. But I've shortened my life now, and I don't think I'll ever get that back. I just...I just miss the tiny little girl I used to be, always happy and not really worrying about the world. I want to be ten again."

"I miss who yew used t'be too. I rememba when yew wos jus' 'alf my size an' barely spoke English..." My voice trailed off and I closed my eyes for a second.

-Flashback to 2000-

_As soon as we got in the car, I asked Noodle about the drawing. "You see it when home," she replied._

_"I can' wait to see it Noodle luv! Bet it looks wondaful."_

_"2D will like it. Me spend long time."_

_ Everyone had moved into Kong a couple days ago. All my stuff was there. Noodle showed me her room. "I'ss very nice," I commented. She smiled then picked up a piece of paper. "Ready?" she asked._

_"Yeah, le'ss see it!" _

_ She flipped over the paper and revealed a crayon-colored drawing of me and her. I could see mounds of effort put into it, and it looked very good to me. Well, it might have just been me, because Noodle was a much better artist than I was. "Tha'ss very good! Way betta den anyfin' I could eva do," I said with a smile._

_"Arigato!" She handed me the picture. I couldn't help but give her a great big hug, and lifted her 3'2 figure from the ground and squeezed her. She was taken by surprise and laughed the whole time. _

"2D?" Noodle asked. I didn't realise I had begun to cry. "Now you're crying."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow. I wos jus' finkin'...rememba th' picture yew drew of me an' yew back when yew were real li'l?"

"I think so...you mean, the one I drew you and gave to you after the hospital? I haven't seen that in ages!"

"I still 'ave it. S'in me room."

"You saved it!"

"Yeah! Bu' yew migh' wanna wait, I'd 'afta dig fr'ough so much."

"Of course I'll wait."

Silence followed.

"Your baby is beatiful," Noodle said randomly.

"Fanks."

"I want to have a family some day. A real family."

"'M sure it'll 'appen someday, Noodle-luv." I smiled slightly remebering the cute nickname I gave to her so many years ago.

"Maybe. I'd better go to sleep, though." She got up. "Good night." She kissed my cheek, making me blush a little. _Don't tell Scribs._

**A/N: TWO FOCKIN DAYS WORKING ON THIS. I NEED AIR. NOW.**


	31. Epilogue: Such Great Heights

**Time to finish this little sunnuvabitch up! FINALLY! AAAAH! YES! No. Let's just get on with the show. Please. My brain hurts. PS- Slight spoilers in this epilogue, as it might reveal what happens later on in When Ashes Fall. **

**This is the edited version. Someone needs to teach me not to write at 2:30 AM.**

Epilogue- Such Great Heights

_September 29th, 2010._

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay  
True, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
Head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road for  
Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
The radio, I hope this song will guide you home _

I found a small black box containing a ring I bought just a few days before Scribs and I were kidnapped. I was going to do this in November of that year, but that never happened. I had this box in the pocket of my jeans for two years, and never wore the jeans after that. It was only today that I found the box and decided it was time. I placed the box in my pocket and went to find Scribs. I saw her and sighed. I was nervous. This is it. This is...it. "Scribs," the word rolled off my tongue before I could stop it.

"Hm?" she turned around. I took her outside, up onto the patio. I took her hands in mine and got on my knee. _Well, this is it._

"Scribs, I 'ave a question fer yew..."

"What?"

"I fink i'ss time I did dis...an' well...will yew marry me?" She looked surprised.

"Well..." I grew cold. I might have made a mistake.

"YES!" I pulled out the ring and slid it on her finger. She lifted her finger and watched it glisten in the sunlight.

_They won't see us waving from such great  
Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'come down now,' but we'll stay... _

When Scribs put her hand down, she was startled. "Wot?"

"You guys! How long have you all been standing there?" It was the rest of the residents of Plastic Beach minus Murdoc and Cyborg. Noodle and Ame came up to Scribs and hugged her. "Omedetō!" they exclaimed. Jenna came over with Cassidy and hugged me with one arm. "Congratulations, Dad!

_I tried my best to leave this all on your  
Machine but the persistent beat it sounded  
Thin upon listening  
That frankly will not fly. you will hear  
The shrillest highs and lowest lows with  
The windows down when this is guiding you home _

We'll be leaving to go on a world tour soon. I want the world to see my family...but I don't know if I should.

Regardless, I'm about to have a true family. I'm slowly getting my life back to where it needs to be, and I'm not going to let anything hold me back, even Murdoc and his Cyborg.

I'm ready for this.

_They won't see us waving from such great  
Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'come down now,' but we'll stay..._

_10 years later._

"So I guess that's how dis story ends. Partially. I mean come on, dere's still a lotta years left t'tell about, and maybe someday, summun will realise dat 'm better den Murdoc"

"Daddy, you are better than Uncle Murdoc," my 8-year-old daughter Kimmi says playfully.

"Only yew Meems, only yew," Cassidy says rolling her eyes.

"What happened next?"

"Tha'ss anodda story, Jerome."

"Stu, I think you should send them up to bed," my wife says. "It's getting late."

"Yew kids 'eard yer mum, time fer bed."

"Aww man!" my kids exclaim in unison. I look at my wife.

"Yew got yer wish," I say quietly. "Yew got ta raise a family."

"I remember that night," she says back quietly."And I won't forget."

_They won't see us waving from such great  
Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'come down now,' but we'll stay... _

**A/N: FINALLY, I'M DONE! GAH D: SO MUCH WRITING! Now I need to finish WAF. PS- the song is Such Great Heights by The Postal Service. I don't own that or any Gorillaz characters. I own Scribs, Ame, Jenna, Cassidy, Kimmi, and Jerome though.**_  
_


End file.
